


Teach me good

by Charliee1994



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Drug Use, M/M, Piercings, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliee1994/pseuds/Charliee1994
Summary: Luhan was a bad student. He was smart, smarter than most of his schoolmates, but he hated school, so he just decided to not study. One day his parents decided to stop his behaviour and called a private teacher to help him get some sense into his head and start to study for real: Mr. Oh Sehun.





	1. 01.

Luhan woke up at 6:00 like every morning to the sound of his alarm going off. He rolled in his bed to turn it off and once he did it he just went back to sleep, hoping his parents would not realise that he was still in his bed. But of course it didn't go like that.

\- Luhan, why are you still sleeping? Wake up, you are running late for school.  
\- I don't want to go.  
\- Don't even start, you are going.  
\- But mom...  
\- I'm not asking you to go, I'm telling you that you have to go, there's no space for discussion here. Am I clear?  
\- Yes.  
\- Why are still in bed then? Come on!

Groaning in frustration Luhan stood up from his bed and started to get ready for school.  
He was 17 years old but he looked older than his actual age. He had 4 piercings on his left ear and 1 on right one, plus a septum on his nose. He also had already 3 tattoos, a small write on the back of his neck saying "freedom", an ivy going from his right foot till half of the calf and a half opened zip on the left part of his upper body going from his hip to almost his armpit where on the opened part you could see the organs.  
He was really proud of all of them... his parents not as much as him.  
He went in front of the mirror to comb his newly dyed purple hair and to put just a little bit of eyeliner, just to make is face look a bit darker than it actually was.  
He left the house waving his hand to say goodbye to his parents and went straight to school.  
If he wasn't skipping school there was just one reason: Chanyeol

\- Hey man, how are you doing?  
\- Hey Chan, I'm thirsty as always.  
\- Still no one wants to fuck that pretty ass of yours?  
\- Still no one whom deserves it.  
\- I see, I see.  
\- So, do you have it?  
\- Yes, 1 gram, as you asked.  
\- Thanks man, without it I couldn't survive today.  
\- Always here to help, Lu.  
\- I should go now, see you later.  
\- Bye, Xiao Lu.  
\- Call me like that again and I'll kill you, you fucker.

 

 

After 6 hours of boring, pointless and annoying school he could finally go back home and smoke that weed that he craved the whole day. But as soon as he entered is house he found his parents waiting for him at the kitchen table. He couldn't bear another talk about how he was wasting his future, how he could have been so much better than he actually was. He just hated the fact that to be considered a good person he had to follow all the rules the society was putting on him. Ok, he didn't like to study, he had tattoos and piercings and smoke weed, so what? His I.Q. was still higher than the average. If he wanted he could become the first in his shitty school, he could get more payed jobs than his parents and become some sort of important person that everyone would respect and fear. Why though? He didn't want any of it, he was happy being the nothing he was.

\- Luhan, could you come here and sit with us for a few minutes, please?  
\- Can I first go up and take a shower?  
\- Ok, but please, be fast, there are few things we would like to discuss with you.  
\- Sure.

He didn't hate his parents, they were cool, and he understood why there were doing what they were doing. They thought they were doing something good for him, bad is that they were just pushing him deeper and deeper into that black hole that was indifference. The more he was told of doing something, the more he didn't do it. It was a natural law.  
As soon as he reached his room he rolled his joint and started to smoke it. He had to be quick 'cause he knew that his parents were waiting for him downstairs, but he couldn't wait longer than he already did. After 4 hits he was already starting to dazing off, probably too much as his dad entered his room asking why he was taking so long.  
As soon as Luhan heard the door open he widened his eyes and tried to think as fast as possible what to do with the still half burning joint he had in his hand, but as he was already a bit dizzy he could do anything as fast as he thought that his dad just run to him to take it away from him and trow it on the floor to turn it off with his shoe.  
He was looking at Luhan that in turn was looking at him. The air suddenly became heavy, and Luhan knew he was in trouble.

 

When he joined them at the table, Luhan parents were composed, more than he expected, but he could still see the rage in their eyes.

His dad was the first one to talk:  
\- Luhan, would you mind to explain what were you doing smoking weed in your room?  
\- ...  
\- It's better if you talk now, Luhan. You've already been playing with my... with our patience for long enough, there's no more left.  
\- I don't know what to say, what do you want me to say.  
\- Just tell us why? Are we too absent? Are we not good enough? Tell us 'cause I really don't get it.  
\- It just relaxes me.  
\- Why can't you listen to music to relax? Why can't you read some book? Why do you always have to be so inconsiderate?  
\- I didn't mean to make you angry.  
\- Well it's too late for that don't you think?  
\- I'm sorry...

His mom took the floor at that point:  
\- Are you sorry for your grades as well?  
\- What about my grades now?  
\- The principal of your school called me today. He told me that you are not doing good. Do you know how much do we pay to send you to the best school of Seoul, Luhan?  
\- ...  
\- Answer me, do you know?  
\- No...  
\- I'll tell you. Too much apparently.

She sighed, taking off her glasses to pinch the bridge of her nose, almost like if she was thinking about whether letting Luhan keep going to that specific school, or just forget everything and pretend that her son wasn't a genius under the skin of a punk.

\- Me and your father talked today while you were at school, or at least you said you were at school.  
\- I was at school.  
\- I don't want to know. The point is that we've been talking and you are going to get private lessons with a tutor so you can get out of this school like a decent human being with the grades that you deserve.  
\- What? No, no way. I don't need a tutor, I'm probably smarter than any tutor you can get me.  
\- I'm not asking you whether you want a tutor or not, I'm telling you what is already decided.  
\- But I don't need it.  
\- He is going to watch over you, making sure you're attending your duty as a student. And this is it, I don't want to hear anything from you about this. Am I clear?  
\- But...  
\- I said, am I clear?  
\- Yes.  
\- Good. Now I suggest you to go to your room ad do your homeworks until the dinner is ready.  
\- Can I at least know who will he be?  
\- His name is Oh Sehun.

Oh Sehun. He already hated him.


	2. 02.

\- So they called a private tutor?  
\- Yes.  
\- Even though you don't need it?  
\- Yes.  
\- Even though you're probably going to be smarter than him?  
\- Yes.  
\- Couldn't you say something?  
\- Like what?  
\- I don't know, like that you don't want it. That is going to be useless.  
\- Do you think they don't know that is going to be useless? They want to try anyway.  
\- If I was you I would have refused.  
\- Chanyeol, for fuck sake, they found me smoking weed in my room, they told me they're wasting their money on me, I was feeling like shit. What the fuck should I have said?   
\- How the fuck should I know? I'm not the genius between the two.  
\- We can agree on this.

Chanyeol punched him on his arm. Luhan would always make fun of him for not being as smart as him. Not that he wasn't smart, just, Luhan's level was out of reach. They were friends from elementary school, they grew up together and together became the two boys everyone knew nowadays. The both had piercings and tattoos. The first one trying out the amazing feeling of having his own skin inked forever with a piece of memory was Luhan. His "freedom" on the neck was more meaningful that what he always wanted to admit to other people. Chanyeol followed right after him, but he got a piercing instead, spider bites to be specific. He did the first one and as soon as he looked at himself in the mirror he decided to get the second one right away.  
Since then they would go together to get new piercings or tattoos. Their families tried to stop them from getting more and more, but the two guys wanted to be unique, they wanted to write down on themselves everything that could make them remember of their past. To not forget.

\- Do you know where is Baekhyun? He's late.  
\- No, I don't know where your boyfriend is.  
\- Shut up, he's not my boyfriend. He just like to suck my cock, that's all.  
\- And you like that he likes that I suppose.  
\- Of course, who wouldn't like to receive a blowjob?  
\- So you would like it even if it was me?  
\- Fuck you, Luhan, you know what I mean.  
\- No I don't, but I don't really care.

Baekhyun, the transfer student from Busan. He arrived at the beginning of the year and they got along very well from the first day. Chanyeol a little bit more than Luhan, but just because he had a weak point for cute boys with dirty mouths.  
After one month that Baekhyun came to Seoul and became friend with the two guys that everyone tried to avoid he decided that he wanted to try some weed. He would always follow them during their little trips to some hidden place to smoke, but at first he would only watch. He never smoke before and he wasn't scared, he just didn't think he could find it good. But then that day his curiosity just had the best over him.

\- Guys, can I try?  
\- Are you sure Baek?  
\- Yeah, you always seem like you're having fun, and standing here just watching... I feel like an outsider.  
\- Mhh, ok. But if you feel sick stop right away, got it?  
\- Sure dad.  
\- Fuck you.

And that's how Baekhyun got high for the first time in his life.  
It wouldn't have been a tragedy if only he didn't start to grind on Chanyeol. The poor boy was lost, he was high and he didn't know what to do with the very horny little guy he found sitting on his legs. Baekhyun would say things to Chanyeol, things that the giant never heard from someone as cute and small as Baekhyun. but apparently there were many things he didn't know about his friend.

"Your skin is so soft"  
"Your lips are very pink"  
"Oh Channy, how I wish I could kiss you right now"  
"Can I lick your neck, please?"  
"Oh God, you taste so fucking good"  
"I bet your dick is so big it could make me scream so hard everyone would hear"  
"I can feel it Channy, when I move my ass on your lap I can feel your hard cock between my butt"  
"Do you want me to make it even harder?"

And how could Chanyeol refuse such a marvellous offer?  
They started to kiss, really slowly, just nibbling at the other lips. Baekhyun couldn't contain his moans even if they didn't even started for real. Luhan would try to tell them to keep it quiet from time to time, reminding them that they were still in a public place. Hidden, but still in a public place. When he started to hear Chanyeol's guttural noises he knew it was his moment to leave the two "friends".  
The next day, when he saw Chanyeol, he asked him what happened:

\- So? Did you fuck?  
\- No, no.  
\- But I left you two really close to do it.  
\- Well, apparently the princess can't handle some fucking weed. After giving me a blowjob he started to throw up.  
\- Jesus Christ, what the actual fuck.  
\- Yeah, right?  
\- How long is your fucking dick to make him puke?  
\- Would you shut the fuck up, you fucker?  
\- Where's the poor thing now?  
\- How should I know it?  
\- You left him there?  
\- Are you nuts? Of course I helped him, but then he spent the night at his place and me at mine.  
\- Aren't you two together now?  
\- I'm not sure. I'm not even sure he remembers what happened  
\- Well, if he doesn't make sure to refresh him memories with the monster you have between your legs.  
\- Luhan, I swear to God, you have to shut your mouth.

And that was the meaningful, desperate and very not romantic Chanyeol and Baekhyun's first time together. After that many other times came, but they never did something more than handjobs and blowjobs. They were horny teenagers, but they didn't want to screw their friendship all together.

Once at home after school Luhan saw a person he didn't knew sitting at the table. He was facing the other side, so he couldn't see his face. His shoulders were wide, he could see some muscles behind the black t-shirt, he was nice. Problem was that Luhan didn't like strangers, especially the ones creeping in his house without him knowing.  
He took a book and he throw it at the boy. Said boy left a small "humph" from his mouth before getting the book from the floor and looking behind him to see what was going on.

\- Boy, I don't think that's the proper way to greet your tutor, you know?

Luhan was shocked. He never saw someone like him. His face was like the one of a Greek God, he was tall, his hair were blond, he had fierce eyes. God, Luhan was lost in those eyes, he wasn't even listening what the boy, Sehun he supposed, was saying to him.

\- And books, they are sacred, they should never be used as weapons. Don't you agree?

Nodding his head Luhan agreed with him. And he knew he had found the only person whom deserved to fuck him.  
Oh fucking Sehun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am again. This chapter is more about the Chanbaek, to explain the whole situation of the boys at this certain period of time. Let me know if you liked it.


	3. 03.

\- So you are Luhan, right?  
\- ...  
\- Luhan? Are you ok?  
\- ...  
\- Luhan?

Luhan was lost in his eyes. He had never met someone like him before.  
Sehun was tall, with wide shoulders, his eyes fierce and full of confidence, Long legs and muscular chest. Luhan couldn't understand what he had done so good in is previous life to deserve someone like him as his private tutor.

\- Luhan, can you please answer me?  
\- Yes, yes, sorry, I was thinking about something.  
\- Mhh, ok. So, can you tell me where is the problem? Where do you think you need my help?  
\- Actually I don't think I need your help. My parents called you without telling me and now I'm stuck here just because I couldn't say no to them.  
\- Well, even if you think you don't need me, now I'm here, so you can still use me.

And, oh, how much Luhan would have loved to use him. Or better, to be used by him.  
He could already imagine himself being bend over the table, with Sehun laying over him to restrict his movements. He would push his ass on Sehun's scroch, and Sehun would moan, of course he would moan, no one could resist Luhan's ass. He would then start to bite on Luhan's hear, playing with all the earrings, taking them in his mouth and licking them while his hand would go on Luhan's already hard member. Luhan wouldn't contain himself at that point, he would start to grind over Sehun moaning every time a little bit louder. Sehun would then put the other hand on his mouth, saying: "Shh, do you want to get caught already on my first day here?" Luhan would shake his head, no, he wouldn't like them to be caught already on their first day of "lessons". He wouldn't want to lose him already as soon as he found him.

\- Luhan?

He would then turn, finding himself almost laying on the table with Sehun over him. He would be able to see those eyes then, he would be able to see what he was doing to those eyes for them to become so dark. He would kiss Sehun then, not a passionate, long, dirty kiss, just a little peck on his lips, just for half a second, just to see his tutor's reaction. And his reaction would be amazing. He would pull Luhan closer to his chest, taking his lips into a much more passionate kiss, using his tongue to stop any sound that could come out from Luhan's mouth.

\- Luhan, are you listening?

Luhan would then start to unbutton Sehun's shirt, fast, he wouldn't be able to wait a second more to see his naked body. Sehun would then stop kissing him just to undress him as well, and then, once Luhan would be fully naked, he would keep kissing his lips, slowly going down to his neck until he would reach his nipples. At that point Luhan wouldn't be able to keep it quiet, so Sehun would just put three of his fingers in his mouth, and Luhan would star to lick them, to suck at them like a child would suck a lollypop. Once Sehun would be satisfied with licking his nipples he would keep going down, until he would reach Luhan's...

*boom*

\- What the fuck was that?  
\- You weren't listening, so I found a way to get your attention.  
\- I was listening.  
\- Luhan, you weren't, now, could you please start to do your homeworks?  
\- Shouldn't you help me or something?  
\- No, I'm not going to do your homeworks for you, I'm just going to sit here the whole time until you're done just to be sure that you are actually doing what you are supposed to do.  
\- You must be kidding me.  
\- I thought your parents already told you what I was going to do here. You don't need help with your studies, and we both know that, you need someone controlling you, you need someone to always remind you what you have to do, because I know how you are, you little punk, you think you are old, at your 17 years of age, you think you already know everything about life, that since you're smart everything is going to happen without you fighting for it. Well, let me tell you, it doesn't work like that, and you, my little Luhan, you may be the most intelligent student in your whole school, but actually you're just like a 3 years old baby that still needs to be told when he's shitting out of the potty.  
\- Geez, what got into you all of a sudden?  
\- I just really don't like persons whom think are smarter than they actually are. Everyone needs to learn, and everyone can learn something new everyday. Do you want to become someone? Then work on it.  
\- What if I don't?  
\- What?  
\- What if I don't want to become someone? What if I don't like anything in school? What if I know that I need to work harder but I don't want to do it 'cause I don't see the point?  
\- That's nonsense. Start studying, we already wasted enough time talking bullshit.

 

 

Luhan was wandering in the park next to Chanyeol's house. The were suppose to meet there in 20 minutes. He was the one whom called Chanyeol to ask him if they could meet. He needed someone to talk to about his first tutoring session. Sehun was hot, and he still wanted to get dirty with him, but he hate him now. He didn't know Luhan, and still he was so fast to judge him just by his appearance, like everyone else. He hated it. And also he wanted to smoke.  
He was walking towards the tree were he and Chanyeol would always meet when he heard some noises coming from that direction. He then kept walking, curios to know what was going on, and when he was 2 meters away from the three he saw them... Chanyeol and Baekhyun making out like there was no tomorrow.

\- Chanyeol, for fuck sake, what are you doing?  
\- Lu, you came in advance. I was just her with Baek and we started to smoke a little and you know how he becomes when he smokes, don't you?  
\- But why here? Couldn't you go to your place or something?  
\- And let my mom see him like this? No thank you.

While the two friends were talking Baekhyun was just there, sitting on Chanyeol's lap, listening carefully to them. After just a few sentences though he felt his eyes watering. He stood up from Chanyeol's lap and slapped him.

\- Baek, what the fuck? Wait, why are you crying now?  
\- Because you're an asshole.  
\- Me? Why? What have I done now?  
\- You just don't know when you have to shut the fuck up.  
\- Baek, I don't understand? What are you talking about?  
\- I'm not high Chanyeol. We smoke but I didn't got high, and you know it. Before he came we were just talking an you saw that I was fine. I kissed you because you asked me too. I told you that I like you and you smiled. You motherfucker. And now you tell him that we were doing it just because we smoke, because I couldn't contain myself. Don't you listen to yourself when you speak you fucker? Don't you know how fucking much it hurts me to hear this things?  
\- Baek, wait I didn't mean it like that.  
\- And saying that you don't want you mother to see me like this. What does that mean? Are you so ashamed of me that you don't even want to be seen with me next to you? Well, I'm telling you what, there's no need for you to worry anymore. When you see me around don't talk to me.

And with that the smaller boy just left, leaving the two confused friend behind just wondering what just happened

\- Since when you were together?  
\- We weren't. Luhan, I swear, I have no idea why he said all those things.  
\- I'll tell you why. ' Cause you are stupid.  
\- Jesus Christ, Luhan, I'm not joking here.  
\- Me neither, you moron. You just said in front of him that everything you have ever done was just because of the weed, and that you would never introduce him to your family because of what he looks like. Don't you think you would be upset too if someone told you the same?  
\- Oh fuck. But you know me, I didn't mean it like that.  
\- I know you, but I don't like you like he does, Chanyeol, and hearing those stuff from the mouth of someone that you like it doesn't let you think straight.  
\- Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Luhan, what do I do?  
\- Run after him, or call him, I don't know, I'm not a love adviser.  
\- I... I'll go after him now. I'm sorry, we'll talk tomorrow.

And he ran away as well.

\- Yes, sure. Not like I needed you now, Don't worry, I'll just go back home then, laying on my bed thinking about how a failure of a person I am. Why the heck am I talking alone now?

And with that Luhan headed back home.


	4. 04.

\- So, did you speak with him yesterday?  
\- No, I couldn't find him after he left. I feel so bad Luhan, I wish I haven't said anything.  
\- You'll manage to turn things right.  
\- I'm not sure Lu, have you seen his face when he left?  
\- I know, but if you can explain to him your reasons maybe he'll understand.  
\- How do I explain my reasons to him if he doesn't want to talk to me?  
\- Make him.  
\- I can't force him to do something he doesn't want to do.  
\- Then give him time. I don't know Chan.  
\- Ok, thank you anyway.

Luhan wasn't good in this kind of things. He never had a girlfriend or a boyfriend. He could pretend forever that he was an expert in sex thanks to all the porn he always watched, but even he couldn't fool himself when it came to romance, or relationships in general.  
He never thought he was attractive. He was an average boy in the middle of other thousands like him. He could be easily forgotten, he wasn't special, he had nothing special. That's why he really liked all his tattoos and piercings. They made him different, they made him stand out from the mass. They made him look handsome in his own eyes. Every morning, after he woke up, he would go in front o the mirror and watch himself and he would smile. Seeing his purple hair, seeing his tattoos, his piercings, made him happy. He wasn't handsome, but he made himself handsome. He was happy to look like what he was looking, and he wouldn't have changed anything of it.  
When he got his first tattoo his parents went mad on him, telling him that now everyone was going to thing such bad things about him. Same things went with the piercing. When it came to the hair they were already used to him being a little unconventional. They didn't really like it, but the grew into accepting it, and now they were just used to see him with different colours on his head, with tight ripped jeans and with new tattoos and piercings from time to time.  
At school everyone would look at him (at them) from afar, never wanting to get too close with the two "bad" boys. The teachers would always look at him like he was a waste, or more like he was wasting his life. More then once they told him how much potential he had in him, and how he was giving everything up just because of this rebellious phase, that he will regret all of his life choices once he would grow up. They told him to stop ruining his body with ink as one day he'll wake up and he will want it to be gone. They told him to stop playing round and start to study for real, for the sake of his future. Like they knew him. Like they ever dared to ask him what he actually wanted to do in his future. Since he was smart than everyone just supposed he had to become some important CEO or something like that. Fuck them, fuck them all. He loved his tattoos and he was never going to regret getting them, he didn't want to become a CEO and he was not going to study just to make them happy when that would make him unhappy. So fuck them.

 

Some weeks went by and he would keep getting "private lessons" from Sehun. Things were not getting better from the first time, the boy would just stare at the teacher while him would always remind him to keep studying and stop drooling over him. Luhan was indeed always looking at his handsome private tutor like he was some kind of candy he would like to taste, and Sehun knew it, he could feel his eyes on him the whole time, but he never said anything, just to keep studying.  
One day though Luhan felt himself gaining some courage to start a conversation with the always grumpy boy.

\- Sehun.  
\- Mhh?  
\- Do you have a girlfriend?  
\- No.  
\- A boyfriend?  
\- Why are you asking?  
\- Just curiosity.  
\- Yes, I do.  
\- Ohhh, what's his name?  
\- Why do you care?  
\- I'm trying to get to know you. If we have to spend o much time together at least I want to know you.  
\- His name is Jongin  
\- Do you love him?  
\- What kind of question is that? Of course I love him, otherwise I would be with him.  
\- Well, maybe you just liked his body, you don't have to love someone to be with them.  
\- That's why your generation is fucked up.  
\- My generation? How old are you?  
\- 28.  
\- Why at 28 you are still just giving private lessons to me and not doing some real job like to one you want me to get?  
\- None of your business.  
\- Have you ever gone to the university?  
\- Yes.  
\- What did you studied?  
\- English literature.  
\- Did you like it?  
\- Of course.  
\- Wouldn't you prefer to work with that instead of working like this?  
\- There are many things I would like more than doing what I'm doing, but life is made of compromises. You can't always have what you want.  
\- Mmh, if you say so.  
\- You are still too young, you can't understand.  
\- Try to explain to me then, I'm smart, I don't know if you noticed.  
\- You are not, Luhan. Just because your I.Q. is high that doesn't mean you're smart. If you were smart you would study without the need of me being here always reminding you to do so.  
\- This is where you, and everyone else, is wrong. I don't like to study because I don't find it useful, not because I just don't want to do it. I'm saving energy and time not studying, I'm not wasting them like everyone else might think.  
\- Who are you to decide what is useful and what is not?  
\- I am the owner of my life, I am the only one who should have any right to decide what I have to do and what I don't, but apparently everyone is so obsessed over me that they can't understand how I don't want to live like they would live if they were me.  
\- Don't think you are the centre of the world, I'm not obsessed over you.  
\- Yes you are, otherwise you wouldn't mind me deciding for myself what kind of life I want to live.  
\- I am just trying to help you. We all are.  
\- Helping me by forcing me to do something I don't want to do?  
\- Helping you by forcing you to do what is best for you.  
\- You don't know shit about me, how the fuck do you know what s best for me?  
\- Because I was like you. Fucking hell Luhan, you are not the first and you will not be the last on this world that thinks that everything ever done in school is useless, and that you don't want to do anything that comes out of there. I was like that, never studying, always thinking that I was better than anyone else, when I was not, and you are not either. So please, stop thinking you are and that everyone is against you. No one wants to make your life a living hell, you are doing everything on your own.  
\- Why the fuck is so tiring to talk to you?  
\- Because you know I'm right.  
\- No, because no matter how many time I tell you what I think, you will never understand. You will always think that you are right without even paying attention on what I'm saying.

With that the boy stopped talking and started to do his homeworks. He couldn't stand Sehun, but because of that he was pretty sure the sex with him would have been amazing. He needed him, and he was going to get him somehow.


	5. 05.

\- Chan, do you want to come with me to this new club tonight?  
\- No, Lu, I don't fell like going out. Baekhyun is still not talking to me and I really don't want to go out.  
\- Oh, come on, is like ages that we don't go out. We can dance, and drink, you can forget about him for a night.  
\- But I don't want to forget about him. He' everything I think about.  
\- What the fuck are you talking about now?  
\- I'm serious, Lu. since that day I cannot stop thinking about him. About his crying face, about how upset he seemed. I feel like a piece of shit for being the reason of him looking like that.  
\- You look like the protagonist of some romantic movie.  
\- I hope my movie is going to have a happy ending.  
\- You are talking bullshit now. If you want an happy ending just get your happy ending. Don't wait for it to come to you, 'cause nothing is going to happen if you don't fight for it.  
\- I know, but I really don't know what to do. I... I think I'm love with him, Lu.  
\- Then fucking tell him. How dense can you be now, for real. We are going all at the same school, you have is number, you know where he lives, is not that hard to meet him and tell him, so all this story can finally end. You stupid giant.  
\- I'll do it soon. Thanks.  
\- No, why are you thanking me now? You have to insult me back, what the fuck is wrong with you?  
\- Maybe is love...  
\- I'll kill you both if this is what love makes you become.  
\- Yeah, sure.

So Chanyeol was in love. That idiot. Is he going to spend all his time with Baekhyun now? Is he going to forget about Luhan and all the memories they had create together? Is Luhan going to be alone from now on? He didn't want to be alone. He already didn't had friends, Chanyeol was the only one (and Baekhyun, maybe?), if he lost them at once how could he survive? He was strong, but not strong enough to keep living alone. Not when he had everyone against him just because he usually made different choices than anyone else. He just couldn't.  
He was happy for them, he was sure that everything was going to be alright at the end for them, but what about him? Where was he in this final picture?  
He needed to drink.

 

Luhan checked himself in the mirror and he like what he saw. He was wearing tight leather pants with a big sweater on top, that would fall from his shoulder so his neck was completely exposed. He combed his purple hair and put a dark eyeliner to seem even more a "bad boy" than he already was. He smirked at his reflection. He liked what he was seeing.  
He checked if he had everything he needed: Phone, money, fake ID, eyeliner, ecstasy. Yes, he was ready.

\- Mom, dad, I'm leaving, don't wait for me awake.  
\- Where are you going?  
\- Out.  
\- At what time are you coming back?  
\- Don't know. Around 4am I guess.  
\- Jesus Luhan, can't you stay home and study maybe?  
\- I studied the whole week, tonight I'm going out.  
\- Studying more is not going to kill you.  
\- You never know, is better not to take the risk.

And with that he left the house.

 

When he finally managed to enter the club it was dark inside and the music was loud, just like he liked it. He almost didn't entered. The bodyguard checked his fake ID and he almost told him to go away since he didn't look 21 at all, but after looking at him with his best pleading eyes, he finally let him in.  
He went straight to the bar. He needed to drink, tonight was the night he would forget everything about what was going on in his life, at least for a few hours.  
He drank his first 3 drinks in less than one hour when he decided that he wanted to dance a bit. He wanted to feel the bodies pressing against him, he wanted to be wanted by others, so he could finally feel alright with himself.  
He went straight to the centre of the mass and started to move in time with the music. The basses were strong, he could feel them going through his body. He closed his eyes and for once he just stopped thinking about everything, until he felt a hand on his butt. He opened his eyes and started to grind on the guy behind him. He was not going to go all the way with some stranger, but just having some fun while dancing wasn't bad, was it?  
He didn't know how long he stayed there, just dancing with strangers, sending them away as soon as they became too clingy, but at some point he saw someone he swear he knew. He was too drunk too see straight though, he needed to go closer.  
He went away from all the hands touching him, from all the hot breaths on his neck. He was walking towards the figure when he realised... it was Sehun.  
He smiled, finally he could have a piece of that fine ass that was his private tutor. He checked around to see if someone was there with HIS Sehun (someone called Jongin perhaps) but he didn't find anyone that looked too interested into the hot guy. He got closer then, never once stopping or changing his mind: he wanted Sehun, and he wanted him now.

\- Hey, Sehun, what are you doing here?  
\- I should be the one asking you this, you're underage, how did you get in?  
\- I have my ways, don't worry about me. But you, here, all alone, where is your boyfriend?  
\- He's at home, he's sick apparently.  
\- Oh, that's sad. So you're here on your own?  
\- Hell yes, he could be sick all he wants but I don't want to stay at home during the weekend. I already don't have a life during the week, working and wasting my time over you. At least today I wanted to enjoy myself.  
\- Oh my, what would he think if he could hear you now?  
\- He wouldn't mind, he's probably already asleep.  
\- So why are you here? Do you want to have some fun?  
\- I am already having fun.  
\- Doesn't look like it.  
\- I just need to drink a bit more...

And with that Sehun went to get another drink. As soon as he came back Luhan had an idea. He was going to have Sehun's body tonight, he was sure.

\- Sehun, can you please go and get me a drink as well? Is not fun if you are the only one drunk, isn't it?  
\- Why should I go?  
\- Please, Sehunnie, I won't be a brat anymore if you do me this favour.  
\- Sure...

When Sehun left for the second time Luhan took the ecstasy he brought from home from his pocket and put it in Sehun's drink. It wasn't much, just enough for him to relax and forget what they were to each other.

\- Here you go.  
\- Thank you... Cheers, to the fun nights, right?  
\- Right!

And they drunk their drinks.

 

 

Around two hours passed, two hours that Luhan used to dance with Sehun and to cling onto him as much as he could. He would briefly touch Sehun's neck with his lips, moving his body to the rhythm and pushing his crotch onto Sehun's one. When he started to feel his hard on growing he just tiptoed to reach his ear and said: I could help you with that.  
They reached the bathroom trying not to fell down on their way there and once they entered, without even locking the door, they started to kiss. It was a hatred kiss, non of them liked the other, but in that moment both of them needed each other's body.  
After a few minutes Luhan was already a moaning mess, he made out with other people before, but never like thins. Sehun was an animal and he could wait to see what he could do to him. Sehun, on the other hand, wasn't really sure of what was going on, he just knew that in that moment all that he needed was to keep kissing and touching and biting the body that he had in front of him.  
They had to stop when someone entered the bathroom, but they didn't want to stop there, so with just one look they understood each other and left the club together, headed to some cheap ass hostel for the night.

\- Come, I came with my motorcycle.  
\- Is it safe? We both drunk.  
\- Do you want me to fuck you or not?  
\- Ok, I'm coming.

They left the parking lot in 2 minutes and started to run through the city. It was late, almost 3am, so no one was around. Luhan hugged Sehun from the back, where he was sitting, feeling he wind messing up his hair, but he couldn't care less. At some point he heard the sound of brakes, everything happened really fast. He fund himself on the ground, facing the sky. He could hear Sehun screaming not too far from where he was laying. He tried to stand up but his head was spinning hard. He waited some minutes, trying to calm down, trying not to pay too much attention to Sehun's screaming of pain, otherwise he would just start to panic and neither of them needed him to have a panic attack.  
When he managed to stand up he went straight to Sehun and as soon as he saw him he threw up. There was nothing wrong with Sehun himself, just his leg. His right leg was completely turned in an unnatural position.

\- Fuck, Luhan. Jesus, I fell like dying, do something.  
\- I... I don't know. What should I do.  
\- Fucking hell, you idiot. Call an ambulance, something.  
\- Yes... an ambulance.  
\- Fast you stupid bitch.  
\- I'm doing it now, just hold on.  
\- It hurts you fucker, this is all your fault, you're the devil, you don't deserves anyone's help, you don't deserve anything. I hate you, I despite you...  
\- The ambulance is coming.  
\- ...you are nothing but a stupid child. No one is never going to love you. You should just kill yourself and end your weird ass life. Your parents would be happy, your friends would be happy, but, more than anyone else, I would be fucking happy.

When Luhan felt his eyes start watering he just left. He went back home walking, crying in silence, trying not to show too much how hurt he was, 'cause even if there was no one in the street, he didn't want to show it to himself.


	6. 06.

Chanyeol woke up smiling. Today was the day he was finally going to talk to Baekhyun about his feelings. He didn't know how it was going to be, if the boy was going to accept his love after what happened, but he was happy neither way. He finally found out he was in love with his friend. Of course he would have been sad if Baekhyun would have refused his love, but the only fact that he was capable of understand his own feelings made him proud of himself. And anxious.  
He was in love, that was good, but what now? What will happen from here? He didn't even know how to break the news to Baekhyun. they didn't speak for more than a week now, what if he didn't want to hear him out? What if he was going to laugh at his childness?  
He might laugh about him and say something like: Seriously? Chanyeol, are you for real now? Love? Since yesterday you could only talk about videogames and weed and now you want me to belive that you know what love is?  
Or maybe something more like: Fuck you, you idiot, after what you have done to me now you come and say that you love me? Well, you could have thought about that before making me feel like the worst person alive.  
Fuck, Chanyeol was so happy about his discovery of love that didn't really thought about what the possible answer could be.

 

 

\- Baek!  
\- ...  
\- Baek, please stop, I need to talk to you.  
\- To say what? That you don't want to be seen around with me? 'cause if it's about that you made it pretty clear last time we saw each other.  
\- No, please, Baek, hear me out, please, I'm begging you.  
\- I don't want to. I'm done trying to find excuses of why you treated me like you did since the first time we kissed.  
\- I want to talk about this. About how stupid I was.  
\- ...  
\- Baek, I know I've been the biggest idiot ever, and you know better than me that sometimes I'm a bit slow. I needed you to be mad at me to realise what I had until that moment without even realising it. I needed you to leave me like that to realise that it hurts to see you walk away from me more than it should be. I needed you to scream at me to realise what I had done to you, and trust me, if I could come back I would change everything. I would cherish you since the first time, I would hug you everytime you would come next to me, I would kiss you everytime I had the chance. Baek, I love you, and I'm sorry if I couldn't figure it out sooner, I'm sorry I had to make you cry to see that I never want to see you cry again. I am sorry for being an asshole, I am sorry for not treating you right, I am sorry for being me. But I swear I'll try to be a better person for y...

Baekhyun stopped him with a kiss. Baekhyun was kissing him.

Chanyeol didn't mind the fact that they were in the middle of the corridor in the school, he just pulled Baekhyun closer deepening the kiss. If he thought he was happy just because he realised his feelings, he was ecstatic now.

Baekhyun was fucking kissing him.

He let go of him when he felt his cheek getting wet... was he crying without realising it? He touched his face and couldn't find any tear coming from his eyes. He couldn't understand until he saw Baekhyun, he was weeping.

\- Baek, what's wrong now?  
\- You are an idiot, that's what's wrong.  
\- I know, I'm sorry, but I thought we were over it by now.  
\- No, we are not.  
\- Oh, Baek, I'm so sorry, what can I do to make you forgive me?  
\- Tell me again.  
\- Tell you what?  
\- Tell me you love me.  
\- I love you!

 

 

They had to wait the end of the lessons to finally do to each other what they wanted to do since the first time.  
They reached Chanyeol's house in a record time. Baekhyun's one was closer to the school, but since Chanyeol's parents wouldn't come back till night that they, they opted for the latter.  
Once they arrived the wasted no time in talking, they started to kiss each other like their life depended on it. Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun on the wall and started to kissing his neck while putting his hands under his shirt. Baekhyun could just moan under the treatment that the giant was giving him. When Chanyeol finally took of his shirt, Baekhyun just said: bed, and that was it for both of them.  
They started to head to Chanyeol's room and once there they finally took off all their clothes in around 2 seconds. They needed each other and they couldn't wait any longer to feel the other's body on them.  
Chanyeol lie on his bed taking Baekhyun from his wrist to pull him down on himself, they started to kiss each other again, running their hands on the other body like that was the last time they could do something like that, when in reality they both knew that was only the first of a long series of times they were going to do it.  
Baekhyun started to kiss Chanyeol's chest, going lower and lower at every kiss, until he reached what he kept dreaming since the last time he saw it: Chanyeol's hard on.  
He started to lick it slowly, just to tease his giant, after all he still had to get a revenge over what happened the previous week. Once he could hear Chanyeol hard breathing he started to move his hand on it, still licking it from time to time, and just when Chanyeol made a weird sound, close to a please, he took it in his mouth. He started slowly but then started to move faster and faster until Chanyeol stopped him cause he was too close to cum for both their good.

\- Do you really want to go all the way Baek? We can wait if you want.  
\- Is not like I don't want, is just that I'm a bit afraid.  
\- It's ok, we can start slowly and then once you feel confident enough we can do the real thing.  
\- Are you sure you don't mind waiting a bit longer?  
\- Baek, I would wait forever for you, I made you suffer enough, from now on I don't want to make any other mistake, so no, I don't mind waiting.  
\- Thank you.  
\- But that doesn't mean we can't keep having fun.  
\- And what do you have in mind?  
\- Bring me your ass and I'll show you

Baekhyun then lie on Chanyeol while laughing. His feet where Chanyeol's head was, so even if Chanyeol wanted to touch his ass he could still have fun with his dick. Once he took it in his mouth again Chanyeol said: You really like it right? Then I should try it myself. And with that started to give Baekhyun a blowjob as well. Not happy about his small over drooling all over his crotch area while moaning he wetted two of his fingers and started to circle them around his asshole, poking it from time to time, just to see Baekhyun's reaction, and he loved his reactions. Baekhyun would push his ass onto his fingers everytime he teased his, moaning on his cock when Chanyeol would use more tongue on his blowjob. This was heaven for Baekhyun, and he didn't thought he could feel even better, until Chanyeol put the tip of his finger in his hole. "Do you like it Baek?" Moan. "Do you want me to push it a little bit more?" Moan. "Should I push it all inside?" Moan. "Tell me, my love, would you like to try to take the second finger as well?" Moan. For Chanyeol those were yes, and so slowly he started to move his finger inside Baekhyun's hole until he could finally manage to put the second one. He stopped for a bit, still enjoying Baekhyun's tongue working on his length, to let him get used to the uncommon feeling, and then he started to move them again, still sucking on his dick as well. And this time Baekhyun was sure, this was heaven.

 

\- So, how are you feeling now?  
\- Tired, but happy. You?  
\- I'm not tired, I could go on forever.  
\- Of course, you are not the one that had two fingers in his ass the whole time. Next time I'll do it to you and then I wanna see if you tell me you are not tired. By the way, what time is it? I should go home at some point.  
\- Wait, let me get my phone. Holy fuck!  
\- What now?  
\- Luhan called me 12 times...  
\- Fuck, you're in trouble.  
\- There is a message as well.

From Lu:  
Jesus fucking Christ you moron, pick up your damn phone, you're the only one I can talk to, I need you. Things happened and I'm crying in my room like a fucking 12yo girl just because I don't want to see fucking Oh Sehun again but my parents won't let me quit his stupid lessons. You are my only friend Chanyeol, if I lose you I have nothing left, please, don't leave me. Please, I'm begging you. Don't. Fucking. Leave me.

 

 

 

Luhan really didn't want to go to his tutor's house today. Since Sehun had his knee completely broken, he had to stay on a wheel chair for some weeks, so he could move from his house to go to Luhan's for their meetings. That's how Luhan found himself begging his parents to let him study on his own. He was getting better, everyone could see it, but they just told him: Precisely because you're getting better you cannot stop your lessons with Sehun. If you just stop here you'll just go back to when school was useless for you.  
Did they really believe that just because he was studying more he actually found school useful?  
He couldn't keep discussing with his parents though, he really didn't want to explain to them that the reason behind him not wanting to go to his tutor's house was because he actually drugged him to have sex with him but ended up breaking his leg and because of it being insulted like a entity not worth of life. Nope, he really couldn't tell them that.  
And that's how he finally found himself in front of Sehun's house, waiting for the time to come, when the door would open and he see the man whom once was in all his dreams but now kept appearing just in his nightmares.  
When he finally found the courage to ring the bell, the door opened and a guy went out. He was probably younger than him, with glasses and really tidy clothes. Luhan's opposite.

\- Bye Minseok, see you next time.  
\- Bye mister Oh, thank you.

Minseok... cute.


	7. 07.

Luhan was sitting in front of his worst nightmare: Sehun.  
He couldn't bring himself into looking at him, not after what happened last time they were together. He could still remember his scream, his hurt face. He could still hear all those things he told him. He could still feel the tears coming down his face while walking home. He was sorry, he knew he shouldn't have put those drugs in his drink, he was also concerned, what if Sehun would go to the police? But most of all he was sad. He spent most of his time thinking: what if Sehun was right? What if all the things he told him were true? What if really no one needed him, if no one would miss him in case he died. What if Chanyeol replaced him with Baekhyun already? What if his parents really thought he was just a waste of time and space and money.  
What if he really was just a waste?

-... Luhan, are you listening?  
\- I'm sorry.  
\- What?  
\- I am really sorry.  
\- What for?  
\- Your... your leg. I'm sorry.  
\- You don't have to apologise, is not like it's your fault.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- I went out last weekend, to this new club. I was mad at Jongin 'cause he never wants to come with me when I go out, so I just started to drink. I must have meet some weird guy there 'cause from some point I don't remember anything anymore. I remember I was making out with someone in the bathroom and I remember screaming on the street, but nothing in between, and even those details are really foggy. I woke up the next day in a hospital bed and the doctor told me someone called an ambulance for me but when they arrived I was alone there. They took me in and run some test, to see if other than the leg everything was fine. They found some drugs in my system, but I swear I don't fucking do drugs, I just drink from time to time, a cigarette once or twice a week, but nothing more. He told me I have a compound fracture and that I can't walk for at least three months, then I'll have to do physiotherapy, learn how to use my knee again, like a baby who's learning how to walk for the first time. It's a pain in the ass but they told me it could have gone so much worst.  
\- So you don't remember anything?  
\- No.  
\- Nothing at all?  
\- Just up until my third drink.  
\- That must sucks.  
\- You know what sucks more?  
\- What?  
\- That someone put fucking drugs in my drink. Like in that way he felt in the right for doing something with me. That's nasty, I felt so dirty once I realised what he had done to me. I really hope you'll never encounter someone like that in your life, it's something no one should never experience.  
\- But what if you were really willing to do things?  
\- I might have been or I might have not, but once you force yourself onto me by drugging me than you're in the wrong, no matter what I was willing to do. you are forcing me somehow, you are changing my vision of reality so you can manipulate me, and at that point it's not important anymore if I was willing or not, 'cause willing or not his mind was already set into doing it. Do you see the problem Luhan?  
\- Yes, I guess so.  
\- The world is much more bad and darker than what you think. Don't try to grow up too fast Luhan. Those tattoos, those piercings, I see what you're trying to do here. But you're still 17 Luhan and you should live for your age. Don't pretend you're older than you actually are 'cause you might find this kind of people one of this days and even though you might think you are strong enough, I know you are not. So while you can run away from the real life. Just think about the school, about what you wish to be when you'll be an adult, don't live your life like it's already almost over, 'cause it's not.  
\- Why are you so nice to me today? Why aren't you insulting me?  
\- 'Cause you look different today. You don't look at me like you would like to kill me and fuck me at the same time. For the first time since we meet you are looking at me like you actually want to listen to what I have to say to you, and so I want to say everything I feel like I must say to you, 'cause I'm not sure a moment like this will ever return.

Fuck, Sehun wasn't an asshole, he was the asshole himself. He never actually stopped do listen to him, he just thought the whole time that he didn't need to hear him out, 'cause he was wrong. No matter what they were talking about, Sehun was wrong. He never even put effort into understanding what he was saying.  
Luhan was a bad person, he really was and he wished he could have realised it before.

\- I... I should go home. I'm sorry again.  
\- Are you ok Luhan? Did I spoke to much?  
\- Yes... no, I mean, I'm fine, I just need to go home.  
\- Ok, please be safe on your way home.  
\- I will, think you.

He was going to leave. He wasn't going to go home right away though, he needed to stop somewhere else first.

\- I'll be leaving now then.  
\- Ok.  
\- One thing before I go.  
\- Tell me.  
\- Who was the guy that was here when I arrived?  
\- Minseok?  
\- I guess...  
\- He's another one of my students, he's just one year older than you. Maybe you could talk to him sometimes, he's really nice, I bet he will be all shy while talking to you, but I know you both could help each other somehow. Do you want his number?  
\- Will he be ok if I just write him out of nowhere? He doesn't even knows me.  
\- He will be fine with it, don't worry. I'll write him and I'll tell him that I gave his number to you so you could get in touch. He trusts me, he knows that I just want to help him, so it will be fine.  
\- Oh, ok, thank you. I'll go for real now, thank you. And I'm sorry again.  
\- Stop saying you're sorry or I'll may start thinking it was you doing this to me that night.

He was smiling but Luhan was not. Jesus, he was the worst person ever.

 

 

 

He rang the doorbell, he has to be home. It's raining, it's the evening, he has nothing to do during the day. He HAS to be home.

\- Luhan? Can I help you?  
\- Baek? What are you doing here? Where is Chanyeol?  
\- He's taking a shower. Do you want to come in?  
\- Oh, yes... yes please I'm freezing.  
\- Do you want some tea?  
\- Since when you behave like this is your home, what did I miss?  
\- Well, I don't know, what is the last thing you know?  
\- That he wanted to confess to you, but then we haven't spoken since then. I tried to call him but the idiot wouldn't pick up and I really needed to talk to him, so I just came here.  
\- Oh well, you didn't miss much. He did confess, he was so clumsy, so Chanyeol. He said sorry so many times. I was melting Luhan. He made me cry while we were at school. Such a moron. But yes, it was pretty obvious that I liked him too so you can guess what happened after that.  
\- Did he finally opened you up?  
\- Well, not in the way you mean it, but yes, you can say that he opened me up.  
\- Was it good?  
\- Yes, I must say it was.  
\- Geez, he will never stop blabbering about it now.  
\- Sorry, if I knew it I would have stopped him. Or at least I would have tried. I'm not sure I would have been able to though. Sorry.  
\- Nah, it's fine, you deserve it. And he does too. I should just pick up his damn phone when I call him. I don't care if it's in the middle of you doing your things, but when I call him it means I need to fucking speak to him.  
\- Got it. I'll force him to pick up next time.  
\- Good, thank you. I should go home now. Tell him I passed by when he's done showering. Tell him to fucking call him if he still wants to have a dick for the next time he will do nasty stuff with you. I might cut it off if he pisses me off any more than this.  
\- Sure. I need his dick so I'll tell him right away.  
\- Good, thank you. And use protections.  
\- Always. See you Lu, bye.  
\- Bye shorty.  
\- Shut up you fucker.

Maybe, just maybe, he wasn't completely alone.


	8. 08.

From: unknown

Hey, sorry to write you like this, out of nowhere. I'm Luhan, nice to meet you.

From: Minseok

Mhh, hi. Sorry, but I have no idea of who you are...

From: unknown

Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you knew. I'm Luhan, the guy whom goes to Sehun for help in studying. He gave me your number.

From: Minseok

Oh, I see. Yes, mister Oh told me about you. Well, nice to meet you Luhan. May I ask why you wrote me?

Good question. Why did he wrote him? Luhan himself didn't know. He kinda liked this guy, he found him cute the first time he saw him at Sehun's place, but what now? What was he suppose to say? He didn't know.  
For the first time in his life Luhan didn't know how to approach a boy. He would always been super clear about what he wanted, if not with his words then with his gestures, but this time he wasn't sure. This boy was different, he looked so defenceless, he didn't want to be the one ruining him, not this time.  
He had the reputation of the cold boy, the one whom could kill you just by looking at you, and it was fine for him, he couldn't actually kill you just like that, but he was happy that people would think that about him. His reputation didn't bother him, he wanted people to not see behind it. It was totally fine like this.  
But Minseok, he had something different. He was older but he looked younger, he was nice, he was educated, he was polite. Luhan didn't want to scare him, he didn't want him to think all the stuff that the others were thinking.  
So why did he wrote? No idea.

From: Luhan

Sehun gave me your number and told me I should write you, so we could hang out from time to time. He told me we could help each other somehow.

From: Minseok

Oh, yes. That would be lovely. I would like to have a new friend, I don't have many of them and I'm always pleased when someone thinks I'm worth being his friend. How could I help you though? Did Mr. Oh said something about that?

From: Luhan

No, he didn't said anything, but since we both are his "students" I suppose he was referring about school bullshit. Do you actually need help with that? Like, you look so smart and everything, I don't see why you should need tutoring lessons.

From: Minseok

Oh, thank you. Actually I'm not smart at all. I try really hard but it seems like I really can't get the things I should get while in lessons. I'm just so happy Mr. Oh is helping me going through this last year of high school, I don't know what I would have done without him. He's just so smart, so prepared about everything. He's amazing.

I'm sorry, I didn't want to talk about him, but I just like him a lot. He's amazing.

From: Luhan

Wait, you like Sehun? Like, you like him like really like him? Like, for real?

From: Minseok

Well, he helped me a lot... I really think he's an amazing person

From: Luhan

No no, I mean, would you like to date him? Like, kiss him and stuff?

From: Minseok

Oh... No?

From: Luhan

YES! YES YOU DO! OMG this is amazing. You like him. I don't blame you, he is a nice piece of meat. I myself wouldn't mind getting a piece of that ass, but apparently I can't...

From: Minseok

No, I don't. And you shouldn't talk about him like that. You should be a bit more respectful since he's helping you as well. And you should respect his boyfriend as well.

From: Luhan

Shit, sorry, I didn't mean to say something offensive. For me i not offensive at all. I would take it as a compliment. Knowing that there is someone who would like to be with you. It's nice. It's would be nice. Don't you think?

From: Minseok

Yes, but what you said is far different from what you meant. You should learn how to use your words better. Is this why you're going to Mr. Oh lessons?

From: Luhan

No, I'm actually going because apparently, even though my parents told me they are already wasting too much money on my education, they want to waste even more on useless things. I don't need private lessons, I'm good on my own, but no, why listening to me when it comes to MY life, let's just decide without even talk about it.

From: Minseok

So what does he help you doing?

From: Luhan

Nothing much, he just stares at me most of the time, making sure that I'm actually studying and not just pretending. From time to time he gives me lectures about why I should study a lot more and not waste my whole life into doing nothing. Like he actually knows what I want to do in my life.

From: Minseok

And what do you want to do?

From: Luhan

It doesn't matter, it's stupid. No one cares, no one is going to help me, no one never minded to ask me so it really doesn't matter.

From: Minseok

Well, I'm asking now.

From: Luhan

What about talking about it in front of a coffee one of this days?

From: Minseok

Are you asking me out?

From: Luhan

Only if you want. But yes, I would really love to keep talking to you in person.

From: Minseok

Is tomorrow fine?

From: Luhan

It's perfect :)

From: Minseok

You smiled. I can go to sleep happy now. See you tomorrow Luhan. I'm looking forward to it.

Yes, he did smile, and probably he was going to fall asleep with the smile still on his face. This boy was nice, he was really nice. Not the kind of company Luhan would always have but maybe it was even better.  
Yes, Luhan was happy. And yes, he was looking forward the next day as well.


	9. 09.

Minseok looked at himself in the mirror. He put so much effort into wearing something that did scream "weirdo" all over it. He really didn't want to freak out his new found friend the very first time of them going out together.  
When Luhan wrote him the first time he was shocked. He didn't know who the boy was, and even after discovering his identity he couldn't bring himself into understanding what he wanted from him. Why did he wrote him? Why did he cared?  
Minseok never had much friends, always trying to push himself into studying more and more. He wasn't as lucky as Luhan though, he wasn't born with this power of being smart without trying. He had to try and he had to try hard.  
His parents always told him that if he wanted to become what he wanted to become in life then he had to put all himself into the school. They didn't know though that for him this meant not hanging out with anyone and not even trying getting closer to some of his classmates. He wanted to study, he needed to study, to prove himself and the rest of the world that working hard pays back. Does it though?  
He tried so hard for years, never once giving up, but his results were never as good as he expected them to be. He was good, he never failed a class, but he wasn't at the top, and he couldn't understand why. He sacrificed himself for so long and he was still an average person, with average grades and an average life. He wanted to change that and in order to do so he knew he needed help.  
  
  
  
 _\- Mom, can I talk to you for a second?  
\- Of course honey, tell me.  
\- Can I have some private lessons? I really want to improve my grades and I don't see another way since we both know I can't do better than this on my own.  
\- But, darling, you don't need to do that, really. Your grades are good, you don't have to be the first one to be good. I don't care about the others, for me you're the best one, that's all that matter.  
\- I know, and I appreciate that, but I also know that you're saying that just because you're my mom and you love me. I don't care about the others neither, I just want to do it for myself. I want to prove that I can be good, and for me this that I am right now is not even close to good enough.  
\- I really don't want you to push yourself so hard, but if that's what you really want then I'll find a tutor for your private lessons so we can see if it might really help.  
\- Thank you.  
  
  
  
\- Hello, you must be Minseok, nice to meet you, I'm Oh Sehun, your new tutor, I really hope we can get along well.  
\- Good evening Mr. Oh. I'm really glad you can help me with school, I'm really looking forward to working with you.  
  
  
  
\- Mr. Oh, I was the best out off all the class in the last Math test.  
\- Oh my God, Minseok, that's amazing. I'm so proud of you._  
\- _Thank you so much Mr. Oh, but it wouldn't have been possible without your help._  
\- Oh no Minseok, I just gave you more tools to use, but it all came from you, now you just have to keep it up and I can assure you that from now on everything is going to get easier and easier.  
\- I really hope so. So, are we meeting next week at the same time?  
\- You want to keep coming? But you're getting better, I don't think you need me anymore.  
\- Oh, no, Mr. Oh, I couldn't stop meeting you, I need your help, without it I'm completely lost.  
\- Ok, we can keep meeting but you have to assure me that as soon as you feel a bit more confident about yourself we will stop.You have to grow Min and I can't be next to you forever.  
\- I know Mr. Oh, but for now I really need you. It would kill me if after this I'd start to get back to what I was before.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Luhan was waiting for Minseok right in front of the ice cream shop they decided to visit during their talk the previous day. He was excited, a bit scared but most of all agitated. He really didn't want to screw anything up and he really hoped he could shut his mouth when something vulgar was going to come off. But knowing himself he wasn't that sure he could do that, not after spending all his life trying to not give a fuck about this kind of things.  
He checked his phone to see the time and he started to panic, Minseok was 5 minutes late. What if he decided against showing up? What if he actually didn't care? What if something happened and now Minseok was laying somewhere covered in blood trying to breath properly while...  
  
\- Hey!  
\- Oh, hi, you're here, I was starting to get worried.  
\- Oh, I'm so sorry, the bus take longer than I thought. Did you wait here for long?  
\- No, just a couple of minutes.  
\- Good, shall we enter?  
\- Yes, after you.  
  
Minseok was even cuter that Luhan could remember, his smile was one of the best thing the buy had ever seen in his life, he had this super cute glasses on his nose that would not stand there and so he always had to push them back in their right place. He was wearing this adorable t-shirt with cartoonized super heroes on it and Luhan didn't even know until that moment that he actually really liked cartoonized super heroes.  
He, on the other hand, was wearing his usual black clothes, some eyeliner and the always present purple hair. He didn't want to admit it, 'cause apparently for society if you see yourself as good looking you are too fond of yourself but then if you don't you have to fight more against yourself and your concept of good looking, but he really thought the whole "bad boy" image suited him. He liked himself, every day, after spending a lot of time choosing the right clothes and styling his hair the right way, he could finally look at himself in the mirror and smirk 'cause boy, ha was hot.  
  
\- I really like your hair.  
\- Really? Thanks, I dyed them myself. They look good but I was thinking about changing colour soon.  
\- What colour were you thinking of using?  
\- I haven't decided yet, probably blue or red. What do you think?  
\- Me? We just meet, I can't tell you what you should do.  
\- I'm not asking you to tell me what I should do, I'm just asking for your opinion. Which colour do you think would fit me better?  
\- Black.  
\- Black? But that's so boring.  
\- I have black hair.  
\- No, I didn't mean it like that. Shit, you're not boring. Fuck, I should just stop talking and start eating my ice cream.  
\- Ahah, don't worry, I didn't took it as an insult, don't get too worked up over it. It's fine, really.  
\- Really?  
\- Yes, absolutely. So, do you like the ice cream?  
\- Yes, I love it.  
  
And he loved it indeed, licking it like his life was depending on it. Closing his eyes and humming at the sweet taste. He almost missed the look Minseok had on his face standing right in front of him while watching what could be easily called a porn. Luhan wasn't doing it on purpose, not in the beginning at least, but after he saw the effect he had on his "friend" he made sure to keep it up. He wasn't going to expect for anything that day, after all it was only their first time going out together, but being the little tease he always had been he wanted to push the other as far as possible to see how effort would it take to actually get something out of all this.  
Minseok couldn't stop watching the boy sitting in front of him. He literally could not take his eyes off of him. Never in his life he saw something like that, he never went out with other people so he wasn't sure if this was appropriate, but appropriate or not he could say for sure that it was at least a bit entertaining.  
  
Luhan, on his side, was enjoying every second of it. He loved to watch the other struggling, seeing in his eyes some sort of strength that couldn't let him just look somewhere else. He loved that fact that after so short he could already have so much power over the other just by doing something so simple like eating ice cream. Luhan loved the power and Minseok was giving him much more power that he was expecting to have. He smirked.  
  
\- Are you enjoying the view?  
\- What?  
\- I said: are you enjoying your ice cream? If you don't eat it fast is going to melt all over your hands, you don't want to make a mess, do you?  
\- N-No, of course not.  
\- Good. You really are nice Minseok. A nice face for a nice person. I'm glad I got to have the chance to go out with you, just talking to you through the phone doesn't give you the honour you deserve. Looking at you while you talk, seeing how you always put your glasses back on your nose, how you blush when I say something a bit more unconventional I would say. That's what makes me happy Minseok. Seeing how I can change your behaviour with so little effort. You could drive me crazy if you keep that up you know?  
  
By the end of Luhan's little monologue Minseok was blushing madly. He hated to admit it but Luhan was making him both uncomfortable and really hot at the same time, and he was scared, he was hella scared. He never proved something like this, hell, he never had a conversation like this before. He didn't know what he was suppose to do by now. Was he supposed to answer something? Was he supposed to feel ashamed of what was happening? Was he suppose to just leave? He was confused like never before but the only think he could think was that he hoped Luhan could bring him out of this confusion.  
  
\- I'm not actually doing anything. You are doing everything Luhan.  
\- And you like it right?  
\- Do you want me to like it?  
\- Oh God yes.  
\- We met a couple of hours ago Luhan, how can you pretend I can like whatever you're doing?  
\- Your red face is telling me the opposite of what you're trying to make me believe. Now, we have to options: keep talking here like nothing never happened, or we could go together mine or your place and get to know each other better without having a table between us. What do you say Minseok? Would you like to eat some real ice cream?  
\- Oh Gosh, I should really go.  
\- You can go now, but know that you cannot run away from me forever.  
  
And that's how Luhan's crush over Oh Sehun ended and the one over Kim Minseok started.


	10. 10.

_Day 1_

From: Luhan  
Hey, Min, how are you doin? Still upset?

From: Minseok  
Hi Luhan. I would prefer if you could not write me anymore, thanks.

From: Luhan  
Oh, come on now, just because of an ice cream?

From: Minseok  
It wasn't that as per se, it was your behaviour.

From: Luhan  
I know that you liked it so stop pretending otherwise.

 

_Day 5_

From: Luhan  
Min, are you there?

From: Minseok  
Hi, Luhan. What do you want?

From: Luhan  
Nothing, I just want to know how you were doing. I gave you some time to calm down but now I really want to talk with you.

From: Minseok  
No. I didn't calm down and we are not going to talk about anything. And please don't write me anymore.

From: Luhan  
Why are you resisting to our yet to born love?

From: Minseok  
I don't even know what you are talking about now.

From: Luhan  
You'll know soon enough ;)

 

_Day 8_

From: Luhan  
Minmin, you wanna go you with me? I'm super bored and Fuckyeol doesn't answer his phone, the fuckstard.

From: Minseok  
I thought I told you to stop writing me. Who's "Fuckyeol" btw? Were his parents on drugs when they gave him that name? Poor soul.

From: Luhan  
OMG! AHAHAHAHAHAH! MINNIE, FUCKYEOL IS NOT HIS REAL NAME. OMG I'M DYING. His name is Chanyeol aka my idiotic friend.

From: Minseok  
Well, I'm sorry for him since you treat him like this.

From: Luhan  
He can treat me much worst. And he deserves it. Don't change the subject, go out with me!

From: Minseok  
No.

From: Luhan  
Minnie, come on, please?

From: Luhan  
Pretty please?

From: Luhan  
Please please please please please

From: Luhan  
Stop ignoring me.

 

_Day 14_

From: Luhan  
Minnie?

From: Minseok  
Don't call me like that.

From: Luhan  
Why? It's cute, just like you.

From: Minseok  
Stop it, Luhan, I'm serious.

From: Luhan  
Why are you like this? Just have some fun Min, it's not going to kill you to actually joke with me about stuff.

 

_Day 19_

From: Lu  
Yeol, let's go drinking tonight.

From: Idiot  
Yo yo yo my little frined, wanna drink, im in, but i brng the byun, no him no me.

From: Lu  
Are you on drugs?

From: Idiot  
yes sir. weed. fun fn.

From: Lu  
Why haven't you called me you poophead?

From: Idiot  
you wanna have a threesoe with me and beak?

From: Lu  
Jesus no.

From: Idiot  
thats y. when r we goin?

From: Lu  
I was thinking about midnight?

From: Idiot  
sure thing.

From: Lu  
Please, stop smoking, I don't want to be your babysitter tonight, I wanna enjoy myself as well.

From: Idiot  
no worries mom, ill stop soon, i have to fuck the byun hole and then everything will be perfect.

 

 

 

 

 

Luhan was waiting for the couple in front of the club where they were suppose to go. It wasn't a normal club, it was THE club. Luhan was shivering, remembering everything from that night. Sehun, the screams, the tears, the pain. It was hard for him to just wait there without running away, but he didn't go out drinking with his friends for so long that he knew he could have waited a bit longer, just for them.  
It was already 10 past midnight and Luhan was really losing his patience. He just wanted to enter to damn club, have some drinks, dance a bit maybe, talk with his friends about bullshit. He definitely didn't want to start thinking about all his problems, but apparently life was not going so easy on him.

\- Lu, my little Lulu. How are you?  
\- Dickhead, it's like 3 hours that I'm waiting for you.  
\- Sorry mom, we were busy doing other things.  
\- Shut up, I don't want to know, I don't need the details. Let's just enter, I'm in the mood to get wasted tonight.

Baekhyun was already giggling at that point. They were still high, of course, and he found the whole situation hilarious.  
They entered the club and as soon as they passed the entrance door their senses got completely shouted down. The music was loud, even too much maybe, the whole place was smelling like sweat and alcohol and it was dark with just some lights here and there to let the people know to whom they were actually making out.  
It wasn't hard to see why the gay community really liked the place. Since it opened a few weeks before it would always be full of people dancing, flirting with others and of course drinking. That's how the business goes, that's how the world survives.

When they managed to arrive at the bar they ordered three rum and cola, with the intention of drinking them as fast as possible and then getting start to dance their asses off. Luhan was the first one to finish, leaving the couple behind. He started to dance following the rhythm of the songs. He didn't eat anything before going there and he drank rather fast even for his standards, so even after just one drink he was already feeling tipsy. Chanyeol and Baekhyun came 5 minutes after him, they were holding hands, showing to everyone that they were indeed a couple, and a pretty official one I would add. They started to dance together, Luhan didn't mind getting in between them, it was fun, they were enjoying themselves for once, without the pressure of thinking about school, homeworks, Sehun or whatever else teenagers think when they're sober.

\- Yeollie, I'm going to the bathroom.  
\- Ok, do you want me to come with you?  
\- No, silly, just think of me while I'm away.

Luhan faked puking while watching that scene right in front of his eyes. He loved both Chanyeol and Baekhyun, but sometimes they were too much. But then, they were in a gay club, if not there where else could they show their love to the world? He just had to stop being jealous of their happiness and try to actually be genuinely happy for them.  
Him and his best friend kept dancing and drinking while Baekhyun was in the bathroom, but after 10 minutes of waiting Chanyeol started to wonder what could keep his boyfriend in the bathroom for so long. He told Luhan that ha would have gone to check on him, just to be sure that everything was fine since both of them weren't completely fine ever before starting to drink, "and we know how fucked up Baekhyun can get when he smokes too much".

When Chanyeol reached the bathroom he was expecting a lot of things. He was expecting his boyfriend throwing up, or looking at himself in the mirror, giggling like he would always do when he was drunk. In the worst scenario he would be laying on the sinks, too wasted to even walk. But never in his mind he thought about finding Baekhyun crying pushed on a wall by another man, with his t-shirt rolled up while being kissed on his neck.

\- Chan... please, help!

That was all that took for Chanyeol to run to them and grab the guy to throw him on the floor. In 5 seconds he was over him punching him everywhere his drunken mind would tell him to.  
His mind was black, his face was completely contorted in anger. He never felt like that. He felt like he could kill the guy.

\- Chan...  
\- WHAT?  
\- Plea stop, please. I want to go away, I can't stay here.  
\- Shit, sorry Baek. Ok, ok, we'll go now. Can you walk?  
\- I'm afraid Yeol.  
\- I know baby, just cling onto me, we'll leave now.

As soon as Chanyeol stood up to get to Baekhyun the guy grabbed his ankle and he fell on the floor. He thought he actually beat the guy good, but apparently his mind decided to play tricks on him in the worst moment possible.  
In a matter of seconds the whole situation was reversed. He was on the ground, trying to cover himself with his arms while the guy would keep punching him, screaming how both him and Baekhyun were dead, how he wasted his life over a whore, how he would actually get killed just because his proud wouldn't let him let go of an unworthy buy with a nice ass.  
Chanyeol heard everything, and he knew that Baekhyun was hearing everything as well. He wanted to make him stop, not even for him, but for his boyfriend. He knew that he was suffering right now, probably even more that Chanyeol himself, even though he wasn't the one getting punched.

\- Baek... scream.  
\- Chan...  
\- Call... help.  
\- HELP! SOMEONE HELP. PLEASE. HELP!

After a couple of minutes of his screams someone finally entered. The new guy watched in shock at the scene in front of him and after a few second he actually got his senses back in order to jump into the fight and take the guy away from Chanyeol. He brought him out of the bathroom. From the inside they could hear him calling the security and while Baekhyun was crawling to Chanyeol who was laying almost unconscious on the floor, Luhan entered with wide eyes.

\- What the fuck happened?  
\- I-I don't know. I was he-here, washing my hands, ready to c-come out when this guy entered and he came di-directly behind me. He started to t-touch me and so I told him to g-go away but he t-told me to shut up... and when I tr-tried to get away from him he actually p-pushed me against the wall... and he started to p-put his hands under my sh-shirt.

Baekhyun was still crying really hard so it was really hard to actually understand what he was saying, good thing was that Luhan actually saw him cry before so he could somehow understand the main points of his sentence and in this case the main point was: Baekhyun almost got raped.  
From there everything was easy to understand. He saw two guys coming out of the bathroom and one of them was calling for the security, asking them to throw the second guy out since he was punching someone in the bathroom. Knowing all this details it wasn't that hard to guess that Chanyeol tried to stop the guy, but being the stupid idiot he always is he couldn't and ended up being almost killed.

\- We should go Baek, can you walk?  
\- He's in pain. Help him, Lu.  
\- I can't help him alone Baek, I need you to help me to help him. Can you walk?  
\- I-I don't know.  
\- Try for me Baek. We need to get him out of here and alone I can't get him up.  
\- I don't think I can help you Lu. I just wanna lay somewhere and cry.  
\- I know Baek, but not now. Now I need you, please.  
\- I can't.  
\- ...ok. Let me think. I can call someone. Sehun.

*We are sorry to inform you that the number you called is not reachable right now Please try to cal...*

\- Shit. Fuck.  
\- What happened?  
\- He's not picking up. Please Baek, stop crying, I need to think.  
\- He's hurt Lu. He's hurt because of me.  
\- I know whom to call...

He dialled the number and waited patiently, but not really, for the person on the other end to pick it up. He waited for 10 seconds, the longest 10 seconds of his life, when he finally heard noises coming from the other side of the line.

\- Minseok...

They were safe. Maybe.


	11. 11.

Minseok was sleeping, dreaming of something good. He couldn't actually figure out what, but it was good. He could almost feel his body float around, flying everywhere, watching over everything. This kind of dreams were the best ones, where he couldn't actually see what was going on, but he could feel the nice feeling of the dream itself. Everything was quiet, everything was calm, everything was peaceful, until he heard a noise. He couldn't fly as good as before after that noise. He started to heart it louder and louder, and the louder the sound would get the slower he would fly. He tried to fight the sound, he wanted to fly more, he wanted to feel more of that feeling of happiness that just those kind of dreams could give you. But the sound was strong, and persistent, and it was his phone.

Shit, his phone was ringing. No one never called him while he was at home. While being outside maybe his mom could have called, but at home? And it was really late too. He had no idea who could be calling him at that hour of the night, but as soon as he saw who actually was he realised it was the only person he really didn't want to be calling: Luhan.

\- Hello?  
\- Minseok...  
\- Luhan, is late, what...  
\- Minseok, please, come get us, please. I'm sorry is late but you're the only one I could call.  
\- What are you talking about? Us who? Who's with you?  
\- It's me, Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Please Minseok, I'm begging you, help us.  
\- Wait, slow down, tell me what happened, where are you? Why do you need help?  
\- We are at this gay club, Chanyeol is passed out on the floor 'cause a guy beat the shit out of him and Baekhyun is all over him crying and I'm panicking, I don't know what to do. Please, come get us, please, I need to get away from here.  
\- Ok... ok, I'm coming.  
\- Please, come fast. Please. I can't stand being here a minute longer.  
\- Ok, breath, I'm coming, I'm on my way, just keep breathing. I'll be there soon.  
\- Fast, please...

 

 

 

 

 

When Minseok arrived at the club he couldn't see anything. The place was dark and smelly, he really didn't like the atmosphere and he really wished he could find Luhan as fast as possible so they could leave. People were staring at him, some smirking, he was hating all of it, almost feeling like throwing up, but he had to find Luhan, he was there just because of that.

He searched everywhere, or at least that's what he thought. He never went to a place like that before, he didn't know where to start, and the fact that Luhan was waiting for him didn't make the things any simpler. Walking through the dancing bodies was hard, trying to don't touch their sweaty arms and limbs was even harder, but the worst part was trying to keep out all the talks and chats he could hear around him.

\- Hey man, have you seen the three boys in the bathroom? Looks like someone got real fucked up.  
\- What are you talking about?  
\- There are three boys in the bathroom next to the stairs and one of them is laying on the floor covered in blood, is not a good scene to see when you're drunk and you are really close to throw up, I'm telling you.  
\- Geez, this people really gets me mad, if they can't handle the alcohol why the fuck do they go out? Pussies.

That's it, that's what Minseok needed to know where to search. He almost wanted to stop and thank the two strangers who gave him all the information he needed, but he thought that maybe it wasn't the right time nor the right place.

He rushed to the bathroom and as soon as he entered he couldn't breath normally anymore. The scene in front of him was something that he would remember forever. Luhan was walking in circles, not even looking around him to see what was going on anymore, the guy laying on the floor, Chanyeol probably, was awake but apparently he couldn't really move on his own and all he was doing was crying and cuddling the other boy, Baekhyun, that was just laying over him, crying as well. Baekhyun kept saying how sorry he was, how everything was his fault, how he should have never left Chanyeol's side, in the meantime Chanyeol was trying to tell him to stop, that it wasn't true, but he was in pain, everyone could see that, and so all he could actually do was just cry and touch Baekhyun's hair hopping it would calm him down a little. It didn't really work well.

\- Luhan.  
\- Minseok, oh God, finally!

As soon as Luhan saw him he ran to hug him. It wasn't a Luhan's hug, full of teasing and double meanings. It was a hug full of meaning. He was happy, finally someone came. He was starting to think that he shouldn't have called Minseok, after all the boy hated him, why should he have come to help him and his friends? But there he was, right in front of him, with a face full of worries and his adorable pyjama on.

\- Why are you wearing your pyjama?  
\- I was sleeping.  
\- You didn't change?  
\- You told me to come fast.  
\- Yes, thank you. Can you help me get Chanyeol up and leave this place?  
\- Ok, I can try, but your friend there seems really tall and not really stable right now.  
\- I know, but let's try, please.

They went over to Chanyeol and Baekhyun and it took longer than they expected for the shorter one to actually stand up and let them try to get Chanyeol on his feet. Once they did they thought the hardest part was gone, but they were terribly wrong. The poor giant was in pain, he could barely stand, and make him walk was almost impossible for the two guy who were much shorter than him. Baekhyun wasn't helping neither, crying and whining on how thy were hurting his love and on how they should be much more careful since he was in pain.

After a walk that felt much longer than it actually was they reached Minseok car.

\- Wait, you have a car?  
\- Yes, I do.  
\- Why?  
\- I'm 18.  
\- But still, how can you have a car?  
\- My parents gave it to me.  
\- Why the fuck I am the only one that never gets something from his parents?  
\- Ask yourself some questions and give yourself some answers, how about that.

They managed to get Chanyeol on the back sit, helping him to lay down a bit whit a very clingy Baekhyun right onto him as soon as they left him. Minseok sat at the driver's sit and Luhan sat right next to him.

\- where should I bring you?  
\- Can you bring us to your place?  
\- WHAT? Why my place? My parent are sleeping, they don't even know I'm out. You can't come to my place, not at this time of the night, not like this.  
\- Please Minseok, we won't be a burden, but we can't go back to our places like this, I mean, look at Chanyeol, he will need help at least tonight.  
\- Luhan, you are asking me more than what I can do.  
\- Please Minseok, please, I really need this favour, I won't ask for anything anymore, I swear. But please, just for tonight.  
\- You have to swear you will be super quiet and will follow all my rules.  
\- I swear. We swear.

During the whole ride no one spoke, the only sound was coming from Chanyeol's hard breathing and Baekhyun's sniffing. Luhan was simply looking out of the window, into the night. He really shouldn't go back to that club, like never. Nothing good ever happened while being there.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They entered Minseok home trying to be as quiet as possible. No one wanted to wake up his parents and being thrown out in the middle of the night. The reached Minseok's room with some troubles but not as much as they expected and as soon as they let Chanyeol lay down on the bed Baekhyun was laying right next to him, leaving the other two boys standing awkwardly next to them. Minseok went to the bathroom to get some towels and hot water in order to clean Chanyeol a bit from the blood and let him sleep a bit more peacefully.

While he was actually cleaning up the buy he could feel Luhan's eyes on him. He looked behind him and he saw Luhan staring at him with his eyes full of tears.

\- What happened now?  
\- Nothing, just... I... Thank you.  
\- You should get some sleep Luhan. Open my wardrobe, on the last shelf there should be a sleeping bag, get it and lay down, you need yo rest.  
\- I... I can't really sleep. Really Minseok, thank you.  
\- It's ok, I couldn't really leave you out somewhere now, could I?  
\- Yes... Yes, you could have, actually for some moments I thought you would, but once again you showed me how good of a person you really are. Even though I was an asshole to you and I made you really uncomfortable you still came. Thank you so much.  
\- I do try not to care, you know? It's not something I really want to do, caring for you, but I don't have much people I can care for. Just my family, my really small family. I have no friends, never had a lover, probably I never will, the fact that you came into my life like a tornado made me feel something different. It might be annoyance, happiness, I'm not sure. I just know that this is the first time I have someone that actually bothers me and it doesn't matter how much I don't want to care, I can't just bring myself to do it.  
\- Min...  
\- You want some tea? Maybe you will actually sleep after that.  
\- Only if you take it with me.

They left the two boyfriend in the bed, already asleep, and went downstairs to the kitchen. Minseok started to make the tea and he didn't notice Luhan coming right behind him, that's why when he felt a pair of harms circling his waist he actually jumped, scared to death.

\- Calm down, it's only me.  
\- Why would you do something like that?

Luhan wasn't going to answer. He just stayed there, pushing his face into Minseok's neck, breathing in his scent, knowing that probably that would be the first and the last time that the boy would let him do something like that. But to his shook Minseok didn't move him. They stayed there like that fore the whole time it took for the water to boil. When the time came for the tea to be made Minseok told Luhan to go to the living room at to wait for him on the couch. Luhan went, following Minseok's rules like he promised in the car, even though he really didn't want to leave the boy's side, not even for one second, not that night.

Minseok came onto his view once again a couple of minutes later holding two mugs filled with hot tea.

\- There you go, I hope you like it.  
\- I do, thank you.

They drank their tea in silence, just looking at each other from time to time. Minseok would lightly blush everytime he would catch Luhan actually looking at him, but he would give the fault to the hotness of the tea he was drinking, Luhan on his side knew better. He was staring at Minseok knowing what is eyes were doing at the poor boy. He put his and Minseok mug's on the coffee table and sat right next to him. He took Minseok's hand into his and while staring into his eyes asked him: Can I think you properly?  
He didn't waited for his answer to actually pull him towards him and kiss him. It wasn't harsh, it wasn't sexy, it wasn't sloppy, it was just perfect. Just a little peck of their lips, just to taste each other, just to let the other know how the real thing could have been. It was full of meaning, full of feelings, probably shock on Minseok side and easement from Luhan's, but for both of them was something unexpected. Whatever they felt was completely unexpected, that's why when they actually moved away from each other face they just looked at each other with wide eyes for some minutes before kissing again, and this time it was everything it wasn't the first time.


	12. 12.

_Week 1_

Luhan invited Minseok out for a walk in the park.  
They went out together, both too afraid to hold the other's hand. Luhan would look from time to time at Minseok, to see if the other was actually enjoying their evening together, and every time that he would do so, he would see Minseok smiling, looking at his own feet, too embarrassed to look at something else.  
They laughed about many things. They saw squirrels on the trees. They got wet under the rain that came at some point of the evening, just for 10 minutes, just so they had to run together under Luhan's jacket from the park to the nearby cafè, closer than they actually meant to be.  
Once inside they kept talking, for once Luhan didn't felt the urge to be a constant tease, to push the other to the limit, and Minseok felt like he wouldn't mind even if the other would start to do so.  
They went back home together, still not holding hands. Luhan insisted about bringing Minseok home. Once in front of his door Minseok thanked him, he told him how good he felt that day and how much he wished to see him again soon. Luhan smiled and told him that they would meet again as soon as possible. And with that he left.

 

 

_Week 2_

Minseok asked Luhan to go with him to the cinema. He heard someone in his class talking about a new horror movie that was going to come out soon and even though he wasn't really fond in horror movies, he got to discover that the other boy did indeed love them.  
Luhan never felt so happy before, the guy that he liked actually put him first, thinking about what he liked before of what he liked himself. It turned out it wasn't really a good idea though. Minseok wanted to do something good for Luhan but ended up getting more scared than he thought he could.  
For the whole length of the movie he hold his hands in front of his face. He tried from time to time to look at the screen, but he couldn't for more than a couple of minutes.  
Luhan would looked at him when those rare moments happened, to see his expressions, to see his face, his eyes. He loved horror movies but there was something about looking at Minseok that was worth 100 times more than watching the movie on the big screen in front of him.  
After the movie they went home, stopping at Minseok's house first, just like the first time, and this time Luhan was sure they were going to share at least one kiss.  
They hugged instead.

 

 

_Week 3_

Minseok called Luhan to tell him about the results of the history test.  
If Minseok was happy about his score on the test, Luhan was even happier. It was the first time since he meet the other that it wasn't him starting the conversation. They talked on the phone for hours, until Luhan's dad told him to keep it quiet since it was pretty late already. After that they kept talking through messages.  
They talked about many things, about how much it hurt to get a tattoo, how bad Minseok would look bald, how Western music was influencing Korean music, how Minseok wanted to travel the world once done with school, and how much he wanted to discover new things just so he could come back and use all the new things he learned in his Korean life. Luhan listened carefully, collecting as much information as possible.  
He soon learned he loved to listen to Minseok talking about what he liked, and this scared him a lot. He wasn't sure the other boy would actually like to listen at him when his time to share his passions would come.  
For now he was happy about just listening.

 

 

_Week 4_

Chanyeol and Baekhyun invited both the boys to go out with them. They wanted to say thanks to Minseok for that night at the club and said boy accepted only if all the other 3 sweared to not drink or smoke that night.  
None of them smoke or drunk.  
They spent a nice night together, just walking around, talking, joking. Minseok felt like part of something for the first time, and for the first time he was happy he was outside with other people and not inside studying. Chanyeol and Baekhyun turned out to be nice people and he actually thought they could become friends. During the night, after having dinner all together, the couple started to act a bit more intimate, holding hands and whispering things at each other's ears. Luhan noticed how uncomfortable Minseok was feeling with it and so he took him away, asking him to join him for a short walk away from the others. Minseok thanked him and Luhan smiled.  
At the end of the night, before Minseok and Luhan left together, Baekhyun left his number for the older to ave, so they could hang out together some times, and Minseok saved him on his phone under "Baekhyun, Luhan's friend" hopping one day to be able to delete that last part.

 

 

_Week 5_

Luhan invited Minseok to his place.  
His parents weren't going to be home for the whole day and so the tattooed boy thought he could actually get to know the other a little bit more, without being interrupted by the outside world. He planned to watch a movie together, maybe play some games, he would then get closer to Minseok, would look at him and ask him to kiss him, 'cause he missed the other's lips like air.  
When the moment came he could bring himself to though. Minseok was laughing for something and Luhan didn't had the heart to ask him the question, not when he wasn't sure what would the answer be.  
They talked a lot that day as well. Minseok tried to ask Luhan what he wanted to do after he finished high school, but the boy, again, avoided the question and started to talk about other things.  
Minseok noticed how the other would always try to not talk about it, but he pretended he didn't. He liked Luhan, and he thought Luhan liked him as well, but he wasn't sure what were the boundaries he could overstep, so he just prefered not even try pushing them. For now at least.

 

 

_Week 6_

from: Lu  
Hey, Minnie, you wanna meet me tomorrow?

from: Min <3  
Hey, Lu, sure! What do you wanna do?

from:Lu  
I was thinking about getting a new tattoo and I want you to be there.

from: Min <3  
Are you sure you want me? What about Chanyeol?

from: Lu  
He's probably going to spend his whole day with Baekhyun, don't worry about him.

from: Min <3  
But, I'm not sure. I'm not good with this things.

from: Lu  
What do you mean you're not good? Is not like you are going to be the one tattooing me, you just have to hold my hand, for... you know... the pain, and stuff.

from: Min <3  
I know, but, needles, I don't like them, I'm afraid I'm going to be the one whom needs support.

from: Lu  
Then you're lucky I'll be there.

from: Min <3  
Ahahah, I love y*delete*  
Ahahah, ok then, I'll come, but you will have to hold my hand.

from: Lu  
I'll do my best.


	13. 13.

\- Does it hurt?  
\- No, Min. Don't worry.  
\- It looks like it hurts though.  
\- But it doesn't. Can you just help me? I can't really reach it.  
\- So I just put cream on it?  
\- Yes, just don't put too much pressure, and kinda massage it.  
\- Like this?  
\- Yes, that's fine, thanks.

Luhan was laying down on Minseok's bed, his t-shirt on the floor and his eyes closed. They just came back from the little tattoo session Luhan had and now he had a new part of him he didn't know he was missing until he got it: a gecko on his back, right in the middle, were he could not reach with his hands. That's why Minseok was putting cream on it for him.

Luhan asked him some help and Minseok couldn't refuse, not after those weeks together, not ever. He was there holding Luhan's hand when he got the tattoo and he was there when Luhan almost cried, 'cause "holy fuck, this bitch is hurting like hell". And now he was there trying to help even though that was not his field at all. And Luhan was enjoying it a bit too much.

They were not together, maybe, neither of them asked the other if they were, surely both of them wanted to be, but how can you ask something like this? Is there a way? Do you just start a conversation with: hey, what are we? No, that wouldn't do.

Minseok really wanted to be with Luhan though, he wanted to talk with him forever, he wanted to hold his hands for this and the many other tattoos that will surely come. He wanted to be there for Luhan when he was feeling down, he wanted to be the one telling him that Chanyeol was not forgetting him, or replacing him with Baekhyun. True was that Luhan wanted to be with Minseok as well. Just looking at the other boy made him think that the world was a good place, that maybe everything that was going on in his life, the school, the family, Chanyeol never calling, everything was worth because on Minseok. And it broke his heart to see the boy not worshiping himself enough to see how beautiful he really was. Luhan wanted to be the only one reminding him everyday of how amazing of a person he was.

They were not together, but they probably were. Without kisses, without touches, barely holding hands, mostly just blushing. But they were.

\- All done, I think.  
\- Thank you so much Min. Chanyeol is going to freak out when he sees that I got a tattoo without him.  
\- Shouldn't you have told him then?  
\- There's no point, he answers like 3 hours after I send him a message and I fucking hate it.  
\- I see.

Luhan was still laying on his bed, half naked, and Minseok was starting to feel self conscious. His back was nice, his skin smooth, those two tattoos were not a problem at all, they fit in perfectly, and Minseok could not stop his hand that went over the one on his neck to just touch it. Just a little. Luhan was almost sleeping, worn out after the tattoo session, but he didn't miss it.

\- Min, it tickles.

Minseok blushed like crazy and he was so glad that the other boy was facing his bed and not him, he couldn't have stood his stare at that moment. He just took his hand away pretending nothing happened, pretending the boy in front of him didn't just drove him crazy, until the limit of him not being able to control himself.

\- You should put your t-shirt back.  
\- And get it all dirty with cream? No thanks.  
\- Are you just going to lay there like this then?  
\- Yes, I was planning of doing that, you've got some problem with that?  
\- N...no, just... there's not much space for me.  
\- Do you wanna lay down with me?  
\- NO, I mean, it's my bed.  
\- I'll move a bit, we can fit together.  
\- But there's not enough space, like, we will be all over each other.  
\- You don't like the idea?  
\- I... you... ok, whatever, move, I'll fit there.

And that's how Minseok found himself laying down next to a very sexy and almost naked Luhan, a Luhan that now was looking at him, not that tired anymore. And he was smiling, and Minseok didn't know how long he could keep pretending he was being calm, because he wasn't.

Luhan moved, laying on his side, so he could actually touch Minseok's cheek with one hand, still smiling like that was the most beautiful view he could ever get, and maybe it really was.

\- Tell me Lu, what is that you really want to do? I asked you before, but you never told me, and I really want to know.  
\- I don't think you want.  
\- Why not?  
\- You'll be disappointed, you will think that I'm stupid and that I will just waste my time trying to do it.  
\- I promise I won't. I care about you Lu and I know that you want to live a good life. I also know that your idea of good life is not the common idea of good life. I wouldn't be surprise if you told me you wanted to travel the world on a van, getting money by washing cars on the street.  
\- That... that is not a bad idea at all.  
\- So? Can you tell me please?  
\- Ok... I... want to open my own tattoo studio. I feel like there' nothing I like more that how the ink looks on the skin, of how you can have a piece of your mind on your body, not just inside your head. And I would love to be the one bringing other's minds to life, giving them the opportunity to see their thoughts. I would love to see the sparkling eyes of a boy when he gets his first tattoo or of a middle age lady laughing it off 'cause she doesn't mind her husband, if she wants to get a little kitty on her ankle, she will.  
\- Why were you so scared of telling me? This is beautiful, and so you. You have no idea how you this idea is. And I cannot hate it. How could you think I would be disappointed in you? Luhan, I love it.

That was it. Luhan couldn't contain himself any longer. He just cupped Minseok's face and kissed him. He kept saying thank yous in between the kisses, and he couldn't stop the tears coming out of his eyes. At the same time Minseok was just shocked, he couldn't believe Luhan was kissing him. It happened once before, but it was a long time before that day and he didn't saw it coming at all. When he got his senses back he just put his hand behind Luhan's head to stopping him from getting away after every little peck, and just pushed his face on Luhan's one. That was it. They were kissing, and they were doing it for real.

Luhan was the first one pushing his tongue a bit, just too see if this was really happening and how far it could have gone. It went pretty far. With Minseok under him, taking off his shirt while moaning because of Luhan's tongue on his neck.

\- Wait, Lu, wait.  
\- What? Don't make me stop Min, I can't, please.  
\- Are we... are we really doing it?  
\- Yes, yes, please.  
\- Ok... I... I don't know what to do Lu.  
\- I'll tell you. For now just enjoy.

He was panting, he really couldn't stop himself, but that didn't mean that he forgot about Minseok. He wanted both of them to enjoy the hell out of it. After Minseok's shirt went down on the floor next to Luhan's t-shirt, Luhan started to kiss him anywhere he could reach, on his neck, on his nipples, on his stomach. He was running his hands all over his arms, on his face, in his mouth. Feeling Minseok's tongue in between his fingers just made him even more horny and impatient. In 3 seconds he took off his and Minseok's pants, making the other boy looking at him with a mixture of surprise and happiness and shook in his eyes.

Luhan's body was really nice and Minseok could only be glad that he could see some kind of spark in the other's eyes 'cause that meant that his body was not bad neither at Luhan's eyes. They stared at each other for some seconds before Luhan went down on him again, kissing his lips like they were the tastiest thing ever, moaning at their taste and reaching Minseok's still clothed dick at the same time. He started to touch it a bit, tasting the field before putting his hand completely inside the other's underwear. At that Minseok opened his eyes wide and let go of Luhan's lips to let out a long and slow groan.

\- Min, do you have lube?  
\- I... oh fuck... no.  
\- Shit.  
\- I... I can suck you off... it... it will help.  
\- No, I should suck you off. You should just lay there and enjoy the view.  
\- But... it will hurt.  
\- That's why I'll prepare your dick to enter me.  
\- Wait... what? Wait, stop, Lu, stop touching it for a second.  
\- What is not clear?  
\- You... Me... I'm the one who's going to fuck you? Not the other way around?  
\- Yes, I thought it was clear from the first time that I'm the one taking it.  
\- But... you are much cooler than me, and more manly, and your tattoos.  
\- So what? Just because I have tattoos I cannot take it up my ass?  
\- N...no, I guess that's fine.  
\- Good, now lay back and don't take your eyes off of me.

And with that Luhan's show started. He licked Minseok's dick making sure to make as much noise as it was humanly possible. Humming at the taste and looking at Minseok's while doing so. He took Minseok's hand at some point, just to put it on his head, an invitation for the other to actually be a bit more harsh, 'cause Luhan wouldn't mind that a single bit.

After some minutes of Luhan's tongue on Minseok's dick and fingers in his own ass, Luhan stopped and put himself right on top f the other boy, looking at him with wet eyes and a big smile, asking him silently if he was ready, and as soon as Minseok nodded, he went down, taking the other boy's length inside of him for the first and hopefully not last time. It hurt, he was not going to lie, it was his first time and he wasn't prepared for it to hurt this much, but Minseok's face made it up for all the pain. He was just there, with his eyes closed, trying his best not to move, 'cause Luhan was the one knowing how to do this, not him, and if Luhan wasn't moving yet it meant it wasn't time to move. Just when he felt Luhan's hands over his he opened his eyes, and he saw Luhan putting them on his hips, like a way to tell him "help me, I'm not as expert as I want you to think". And so Minseok helped him, moving him a bit, just to be sure that he was doing the right thing, and Luhan's moan told him he was indeed doing the right thing.

At some point, none of them realised when, Luhan started to move on his own and Minseok started to move as well, meeting him half way there, sweating and moaning and touching him like it was the last time they were going to see each other. And when Luhan came Minseok knew that he was in love, 'cause a boy like that was impossible to find.

They stayed in that post sex aura for quite sometime, until Luhan asked the question that has been flying around for weeks.

\- Min, what are we?

It was that easy then.

\- I don't know, what are we?  
\- Are we together?  
\- We can if you want.  
\- I want, do you.  
\- I guess what we just did is an enough clear answer.  
\- Yes, you're right.  
\- Lu, can I tell you a thing?  
\- Sure.  
\- I think I love you.  
\- Are you sure?  
\- I think I am. I mean, you are so nice to me, so good. You just put up this image of the bad boy 'cause you don't want people to question you, but once they do, once I did, this whole facade came down, and I saw it Lu. I saw you, and you are beautiful. Don't cover up anymore 'cause you are taking away the chance for the world to have a light brighter than the sun.  
\- You don't know me that well Min, I would say that things about me.  
\- Then make me know you better. What is there that I don't know?  
\- You don't need to know, just, I'm not the good person you think I am. But I swear I'll anything for you, so if you want me to become better, I will... I'll try at least.  
\- But you are good, there's no need to try.  
\- I am not.  
\- Don't push yourself down Lu, everyone has some bad side, but you should embrace those as well.  
\- Is not about having bad sides Min. I did a bad thing and it comes back to me from time to time, especially when I'm with you. It reminds me of how I don't deserve you.  
\- It cannot be that bad Lu, is not like you raped someone.  
\- ...  
\- You didn't, right?  
\- Not completely.  
\- What do you mean not completely?  
\- You know Sehun right? His broken leg? Well, I might have been the cause of that.  
\- What do you mean? What are you talking about?  
\- I... I was at that club that night, I saw him and I thought I should try and get into his pants, but it was before I met you Min.  
\- I don't care when it was, how did you break his leg?  
\- I put some pills in his drink to make it easier for me to actually make him forget about everything that was going on around him, but then he told me he wanted to leave with me, and he had a motorbike, and I didn't thought he was so high. The next thing I see is him laying in the middle of the street screaming and crying and telling me I should die. I just called the ambulance and left.  
\- You left him there?  
\- I didn't know what to do? What was I going to say to the doctors? How was I going to explain that?  
\- You fucking left him there?  
\- It was better for him, I'm 17, he's much older than me. That would have been a problem for sure. And he has a boyfriend. It was for the best.  
\- You drugged him and then left him in the middle of the street once he broke his leg?  
\- I'm sorry. I was scared, I didn't know what to do.  
\- Leave.  
\- What?  
\- Leave. Now.  
\- Min, please.  
\- Don't touch me. Get your clothes and leave.  
\- Min, I'm sorry. I'm never going out ever again, I'm going to quit smoking, but please, don't tell me to go, please.  
\- I told you to leave. And don't talk to me ever again.  
\- You told me you love me.  
\- Yes, and that's the worst part. You took everything from me. You came and took my friendship, you took my first kiss, you took my virginity, you took my heart. You took everything and you don't deserve none of it, so just leave and let me get a grip, 'cause if you thing you are hurt you have no idea of how I fell now.  
\- Please Min, don't do this. I swear I'll change. I don't want to lose you now that we are finally together.  
\- We are not together. Leave, don't let me say it again.  
\- I'm begging you.  
\- I don't care what you are doing. I cannot stand looking at you. So, if you like me as much as you say you do, fucking leave and don't ever come back.

 

 

Luhan did left. And he didn't went back.


	14. 14.

Luhan was standing in front of Sehun's house. He was crying and unsure about what to do next. He knew he should talk with Sehun, and tell him the truth, but it was going to be hard. He wasn't ready for this, but he wasn't sure he would ever be ready. So it was now or never.  
He knocked on the door and waited.

\- Hi, who are you?  
\- Hel... sorry, is Sehun home?  
\- Uhm, yes. Why? Who's looking for him?  
\- Me... I'm Luhan.  
\- Luhan?  
\- Yes. Sorry, I'm one of his students.  
\- Oh, I see. Well, come in Luhan, I'll call him for you. Do you mind if I ask you why are you crying?  
\- I'm... well... it's difficult. Can I talk with him, please?  
\- Yes, sure, wait here, I'll call him.

Luhan was standing there, waiting for the inevitable. He could have run, ha still had the time. The guy whom opened the door, Jongin he thought, was gone, looking for Sehun. He was alone and he could have just run away.  
Minseok was already lost, he was already sad. Why should he say to Sehun that he was the cause of his pain? I wouldn't be fair though, would it? He sweared to Minseok that he could have been a better person, and even if the older was gone now, probably forever, he could still fulfil his promise. He really meant it when he said that he wanted to be a better person. He wasn't sure he could just stop smoking or drinking or just doing bullshit with Chanyeol, but this thing he has done, this whole Sehun situation, this was too much. This was not something fun, or something that could be forgiven with a "he's young, let him have his time". He went over the limit and he was ready for the consequences to come.  
Or at least he thought.

\- Lu...Luhan, why are you crying?

Seeing Sehun in front of him, with his leg still broken and so kind as always just made him cry even harder. It was going to be so hard to talk now.

\- I... Sehun... I'm so sorry. I'm-m sorry.  
\- What happened Luhan?  
\- I... y-your leg. That night. I'm s-sorry.  
\- Luhan, stop crying, I can't understand you. Do you want some tea?  
\- No, I ca-an't stay here f-for long. I n-need to go aw-away.  
\- No, Luhan, calm down. There's no need for you to leave in such a hurry and for you to cry. No breathe, relax and tell me what you want to tell me.  
\- O-ok.  
\- Ok.

Luhan started to breathe, to collect all the information he wanted to tell Sehun in his mind and he tried to come up with something that could make the other understand his point. What was his point? He didn't know.

\- Are you feeling better?  
\- Yes, thank you.  
\- Ok, good. Now tell me what happened.  
\- I need to tell you a thing, but please, don't get mad at me. I can't stand other people getting mad at me because of it.  
\- I cannot promise you anything. Why would I get mad anyway?  
\- It's about you...  
\- About me?  
\- I was there...  
\- There where?  
\- I was at the club that night when you got drugged.  
\- You saw who did it?  
*shakes head*  
\- Then what...  
\- I was drunk, dancing. I was done with everything and everyone. I just wanted to have fun. Then I saw you. You know I always had a crush n you, don't you?  
\- I figured that out everytime you would space out during our lessons while looking at me.  
\- Yes, well, as I said, I was drunk, and I saw you, so I came over to you 'cause I wanted t do something you know.  
\- Jesus, Luhan, what have you done?  
\- I asked you if you had a boyfriend and you said yes, but you were mad at him for some reason, so I thought that could have been my only chance to do stuff with you. I asked you to go get me a new drink, and when you went I put I pill in your drink. But I swear I didn't want to drug you, I just wanted you to let all the problems out of your head, I wanted to be yours just for one night and so I tried to clean your mind, so I could enter, 'cause I know that there is o space for someone like me in there.  
\- It was you?  
\- I'm sorry...  
\- For all this time you came here, pretending to feel sorry for me, when it was actually you who did that to me.  
\- I was really sorry, I just didn't know how to tell you. And then you started to be so nice to me, telling me that you wished I would never meet someone like me in my life. I already did, I'm living with someone like me from the moment I was born. But I want to change. I know that I don't deserve anything, but please, please, forgive me.  
\- How did I broke my leg?  
\- I... We were in the bathroom, kissing, and at some point you told me you wanted to bring me to some motel, and I told you not to, 'cause we were both drunk, and it was not safe, but you told me that it would have been my only possibility, so I just came with you. You were driving your motorcycle and everything was fine, but then I don't know why we just fell down and you broke your leg. You started to scream and cry and tell me a lot of bad things. I called the ambulance but you kept reaming at me that it was all my fault, and so I got scared and I left.  
\- ...  
\- I'm sorry Sehun, I really am, I feel bad from that day, the thought of you screaming haunts my dreams at night, I don't think I deserve happiness because of what I did, and I know that I'm an horrible person, but please, I need you to forgive me.  
\- How can you ask me to forgive you?  
\- I know, I don't deserve it...  
\- How the fuck can you ask me to fucking forgive you, you little motherfucker *punch*

Luhan didn't saw it coming. A punch, right on his face. He was shocked, hurt and he didn't know how to react at that.

\- You think you can do everything and noting will ever happen to you just because your I.Q. is fucking high? *punch* Well, I'll tell you what *punch* You fucking can't *punch*.

At this point Luhan was just laying on the floor, crying again, or at least trying to cry, as his face was hurting rally bad, and the man on top of him didn't seem to be thinking about stopping very soon.

\- You bastard *punch* I'll fucking kill you *punch* you fucking deserve it *punch*.

He felt Sehun taking off his pants.

\- Actually, you know what? You told me you wanted to fuck me that night, right?  
\- ...  
\- Fucking answer me.  
*Nod head*

Sehun took off his pants as well.

\- I'm gong to grant you that wish now, how about that?  
\- N-no  
\- What? No? Really? So now you think you can decide? Could I decide that night?

Sehun spit on his fingers and started to stroke his length, he needed to get hard, fast, and wet even faster, or he would not have the time to teach the little fucker a lesson he would remember forever.

\- Please, don't.  
\- It's too late to beg me, Luhan, you need to pay, you need to feel the pain, otherwise you won't understand.

He pushed the head of his cook in the unprepared Luhan that in response screamed with all the air he had inside him. It was hurting so bad. Never in his life he felt so much pain all together. His face was covered in blood and now he could feel his bottom being ripped apart by a very big Sehun.

\- What the fuck is happening here?

Jongin. Jongin was there. They both forgot about him, but much on Luhan's happiness and Sehun's shock, he was there, and he was witnessing the scene that was happening right in front of him, inside of the once spotless living room.

\- Help

Luhan could barely speak at this point.

\- Sehun, what are you doing?  
\- I... Jonginnie, he was the one.  
\- What are you talking about?  
\- He drugged me that night, it was him.  
\- So you think you could beat hi up and then fuck him in our living room with me in the other room?  
\- I... please understand Jonginnie, I'm mad, I need a way to teach him that what he did was wrong.  
\- Who the fuck are you? Superman? How is your duty to teach him stuff?  
\- He made me suffer.  
\- He's fucking 17, let him go.  
\- Jong...  
\- Oh Sehun, I'm calling the police right now if you don't let go of him in this precise moment.

Luhan felt Sehun's dick slicing out of him, and after that he could feel some liquid coming out as well. He went to touch and he saw blood. He was bleeding everywhere and he needed to control himself really hard to not just throw up and then pass out there.  
He could feel the other two talking but he could not understand one world they were saying, honestly he didn't care, he just wanted to go away, but he couldn't move.

\- Help.  
\- What?  
\- Help me.  
\- You should go away. He had no right on doing what he had done but you should go and never come back here.  
\- I know, I will, but please, help me stand.

He left the house covered in blood laying on Jongin's shoulder that left him on the first bench he found. From here Luhan was supposed to continue alone.  
He took his phone and called the only person he knew could help him in this kind of situation.

\- Hello?  
\- Yeol...  
\- Lu?  
\- Come get me, please.


	15. 15.

\- Are you sure is this one?

Minseok was sure. He spent hours searching for it, surfing the net with the small info he had about the whole thing. But when he found it he was sure it was it, it couldn't be anything else. This tattoo shop was screaming Luhan from every side. He thought abut the boy many times in the past 5 years. He didn't know what was of him, if he was fine, if he had someone in his life. The only thing he was sure of was the shop. Luhan's shop. Never, not even for one second, he thought about Luhan not making it. Everytime Luhan would talk about it, he could see the light in the other eyes, and that was enough to understand that there was no way it wouldn't happen somehow.

And so here he was, in front of THE shop, ready to hold Jongdae hand for his first tattoo.

\- Yes. It's this one.

 

 

 

Luhan was reading a book, seating behind the counter of his shop. He still couldn't belive that he made it. Chanyeol and Baekhyun helped him, of course, but this was his shop and nothing could ever made him happier than how it was now. It had been hard in the beginning. His parents weren't very supportive as soon as he told them what he actually wanted to do, but after some time they grew into liking the idea of him actually working hard for something. For his 20th birthday they gave him his first tattoo machine, completed with ink and needles. After that moment the numbers of tattoos on Chanyeol grew really fast.

The first tattoo he ever made was a little flower blooming in between a wall made of bricks, meaning that there is always hope. Even if the boy you loved left you, even if your private teacher almost raped you, even if you feel so broke you can't stand up. There is hope, cause hope is the last to die.

When he heard the door opening he raised his head to see who will be the next customer, but when he was him he thought he was dreaming. Minseok was there, smiling at him, more gorgeous than he could ever remember, and next to him there was a guy, smiling as well, already lost in the drawings glued on the walls.

\- Minseok?  
\- Hi Luhan.  
\- What are you doing here? How are you? It's been so long.  
\- I know Lu. It's been 5 years.  
\- You look amazing.  
\- Thanks, you look pretty fine yourself. I like the place, it's really you.  
\- Thank you so much, I put everything I could in here to make it mine. How can I help you today?  
\- Jongdae want a tattoo.  
\- Jongdae?  
\- The guy in the back there.  
\- Oh, I see. Did he already decided what does he wants?  
\- Jongdae? What do you want?

Jongdae was lost in the drawings, they were all so nice and clean and powerful. He felt so overwhelmed. He knew what he wanted before entering the shop, but now he was at loss of words. He was paralysed, ecstatic, lost.

\- I... I'm not sure.  
\- Hi Jongdae, I'm Luhan. What was your idea?  
\- I wanted something representing independence. I've been living with my parents till last year, until Minseok made me come to his place, and so I want to celebrate my growing up, my independence, my flying away from my nest.  
\- I see... So you two are living together?  
\- We are.  
\- Are you two together?  
\- No.

At the same time Jongdae said no, Minseok said yes, a pretty loud yes, loud, noisy and exaggerated. He was blushing hard, but he pushed himself into grabbing Jongdae's hand and squeezing it even though Jongdae himself was looking at him like he was completely high.  
Luhan was looking at them with a confused stare, he couldn't really understand what was gong on between the two, but the linked hands were a pretty strong sign that the two were indeed together. His hopes, that until that precise moment he didn't know were growing, crumbed down as fast as they grew in those 10 minutes of conversation with the only boy he ever loved.

\- I understand. I'm happy for you. About your tattoo, Jongdae, what about this little man coming out of your skin? As to represent your true self coming out of you. We can make it small and cute, with just an opening from your skin and him stepping out, or make it gore with blood coming down from your opening and the boy struggling coming out, but that depends on you, on how you feel your independence, was it easy or hard?  
\- I guess it was easy, the little boy coming out without many struggles kinda represents me, so we can go with that. You're are cool Luhan, this idea is really nice. Thank you.  
\- It's my pleasure.Where do you want it?  
\- On the back of my calf would be nice.  
\- Then I'm going to get my stuff, in the meantime you can start to take off your pants.

For the whole time of Luhan tattooing Jongdae, Minseok was holding Jongdae hand, but looking in awe at how professional and self confident Luhan looked. He couldn't believe that this was the same boy that used to make him blush some 5 years before, that used to call him cute names and that use to steal kisses from him. He looked completely different from that time, so grown up, so focused, but at the same time, he could see in his eyes that there was the same light there used to be once they would start to talk about their hobbies, and their dates and their lives.

When Jongdae first told him that he wanted a tattoo, he couldn't believe his ears. That was going to be the excuses he was waiting for to actually go and meet him again, at least once. Never in 5 years he stopped thinking about Luhan, but he couldn't find the courage to actually write him or walk to his shop and let him know that just because the things didn't worked while they were young, they couldn't work now that they were adults. But how could he approach Luhan first when he himself was the one who told him to disappear from his life and never come back? Jongdae was the key.

\- All done. Did it hurt?  
\- Not as much as I was expecting, thank you.  
\- I'm glad.

They were leaving, everything was already over. Jongdae was happy with his new tattoo, Luhan was happy with his piece of art on someone else's skin and Minseok was at lost for how fast everything happened. He couldn't leave just yet.

\- Hey, Lu? What about going out one of this days? You know, to catch up on what we are doing? It's been so long.  
\- Wouldn't your boyfriend be jealous? I mean, we have a past, don't we?  
\- Don't worry about him, he's not the jealous type.  
\- Then I would love to. Call me, my number is still the same. I was waiting for a person to call me so I didn't change it, but he never did.  
\- I'll call you then, I still have it save it in my old phone.  
\- I was really happy of seeing you today Minseok, you look so good, if I knew you would come I would have wear something else, you know, first impressions are the ones that matters.  
\- My first impression of you wasn't the best and you still managed to make me fall for you, so I don't think your clothes now would have changed something.  
\- I loved you too Min, a lot. And I really am sorry about how everything happened, if I could turn back time, I swear I would do everything differently.  
\- I wouldn't. Maybe we wouldn't have met today if even a single thing would have been different.  
\- Call me Min, for real.  
\- I'll do it.

And as fast as he entered, he left, with the Jongdae guy walking after him, a big smile on his face and too focused to check out his new tattoo to see the look his flat mate was giving to the tattoo artist.

 

 

 

 

They were walking back to their shared flat, not talking, each of them thinking about their stuff, until Jongdae broke the silence.  
\- So... We are together...  
\- Shut up.  
\- Why did you told him that though?  
\- It was him.  
\- Him who?  
\- Him...  
\- Him?  
\- Yes.  
\- The him?  
\- Yes.  
\- So, are you going to call him?  
\- I waited 5 years for this moment, of course I'm gonna call him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first long fic. I already have all the plot in my head but I don't know how long it will be and how long it will take for me to finish it. Please be kind to me and let me know what you think about it so far.  
> Fun fact: Luhan's piercings are the same ones that I have and his tattoos are the ones that I want to get, just the one on his neck is a bit different, but the sense is the same.


End file.
